Fubar
by johngirlwalton
Summary: Kurt's world is turned upside down as he learns more than one secret about Karofsky
1. Chapter 1

Fubar

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters please don't sue I am just a poor housewife/sahm

A/N: new to fanfic this is my first one hope you enjoy slight A/U

**DK **

_Dammit what the hell did he just do ?_ Panic was consuming him, his heart was trying to choke him, it was so far up in his throat. "Damn Damn Damn" He growls smacking the steering wheel. Finally he lays his head down on the wheel . He is grateful that half the team including coach is out with some Monkey Flu so practice had been canceled. Starting up the truck to leave he can't wrap his mind around the fact that he just kissed Kurt Hummel.

**KH**

He has been so alone, pushed shoved like shit on someones shoe. _ That bastard _" what the hell" he says suddenly angry then he lets out a sigh as more confusion washes over him. He is so tired , tired of being scared , tired of this blind ass school and his friends. A day late dollar short types they help him up but don't stop the fall. _Que the music for the fucking Twilight Zone, the resident cave man bully of Mckinley High just kissed me._

Wiping the last of the tears he pulls himself together . Too many emotions for one body to contain, fear ,rage ,disgust and desire. _What the hell, _ with that last thought he runs out of the locker room and smacks right into Finn

_**DK**_

The house is dark when he gets home, his dad must still be at work. He sighs with relief. His sister Melissa won't be home for another hour. When he gets inside he tries to block out his thoughts with work. He starts a load of laundry, puts a roast in the oven for dinner and sweeps the floor. Even though he keeps busy he can't block out Hummel " damn he tasted like cherries" he mumbles. tears stream down his cheeks . Self hate, loneliness and embarrassment fall on him as he remembers.

Kurt's rejection and put downs threaten to drown him, as waves of shame crash over him. He can't seem to catch his breath . He laughs a little crazy laugh, _why wouldn't Hummel not want to kiss the boy_ _who has tormented him for two years ? " _You always hurt the ones you love" , He smirks as he recites the line from Buffy, one of his favorite shows. He knew he could never have Kurt. Never let anyone know he hurt so bad. He couldn't love him like he wants so he hurts him instead. Now he starts to panic again, what if Kurt runs his mouth, everything will be over. He is afraid of what his father might do. He needs to stay around to protect Melissa. Beads of sweat run down his face. Oh God he's gonna be sick. ( He barely makes it to the bathroom)


	2. Chapter 2

Fubar Chapter Two

KH

Finn "What the hell dude", then he sees Kurt's face, " are you okay man what's wrong?" Kurt just leans into Finn as his eyes shine with more tears. "Did someone hurt you? Tell me." Finn growls while looking around. Kurt with a shaking voice "I'm fine Finn I just need to get home, I'm not feeling well." Finn knows that something is up but part of him is relieved, he doesn't have the energy right now to deal with Kurt's problems. Kurt leans a little longer then pushes himself away. He tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. He follows Finn to the music room where he excuses himself to Mr. Shue and drives home. On the way there he gets a text from Blaine asking him to meet him at Breadstix. Kurt just cries and ignores the text, so unlike himself, but he just can't come out of this fog everything feels surreal. He hides in his room all night. He knows that if Finn could tell something was up, his dad would know in an instant. He just can't talk to anybody about this, not yet. He just curls up on his bed still in shock and angry at himself. How could he be even remotely excited about that caveman's kiss?

DK

After washing his face, Dave checks on dinner, knowing full well he won't be able to stomach anything. Just then the front door opens and his whole body tenses. He can see his dad sway as he walks in, his heart sinks, he knows that he went straight to the bar after work. " What are you doing home?" his dad ask. " Practice was canceled due to some monkey flu." with that said his dad grabs a beer and sinks into his chair. Dave feels like he is going to be sick again, he has a feeling tonight will be harder than he can handle right now. He finishes preparing dinner. Three years ago when Dave's mom died they should have put his dad in the casket with her. He had started drinking when she got diagnosed, to handle the stress , then when she died he crawled into the bottle and never came back out. Dave didn't have real friends, no one knew the truth, how could he tell anybody that the bad ass jock

of Mckinley High, was kicked around by his drunk old man. He could hold his own most times, but his dad had three inches and fifty pounds on Dave. What made it harder was that Dave loved his dad. It would have been easier if his dad had always been a monster, but that just wasn't so. He knew his dad just couldn't handle the pain. He had loved his kids,but he had just loved his wife more, and every time he looked at his children he saw her, and felt the pain anew. Tears welled in Dave's eyes as he looked at his father sitting motionless in front of the TV. Essentially Melissa and him were orphans. Zombie dad was what he called his dad now, because long ago all that he was died and now this shell of a man was violent, always taking another bite of Dave, or his sister, until one day there would be nothing left of them either. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a car door shutting. His sister was home. A while back he had arranged for her to always go to a friends house after school, so she would not be home by herself. At eleven years old she was becoming the spitting image of her mother. As she walked in her dad never once said hi or looked in her direction. With one look at Dave she can tell something is wrong, but he smiles at her and tells her to wash up, dinner will be early.

Dave puts the food on the table. "the food looks really good Dave" Melissa says. "looks overdone to me" says Paul. Dave just tunes it out, but Melissa is nervous and she looks down at her plate, as she reaches for her glass she knocks it over, sending her father into a rage. " Why you little dumb ass. Can't you fuckers do anything right?" Dave knows his father is just getting started, always looking for something to unleash his anger on. Dave feels disgusted with himself as he knows he is no different. "Don't talk to Her like that" Dave says softly. "what did you say? The little fucker that can't even cook a God damn roast " Paul slurs. Dave looks at Melissa and tells her to go to her room. Tears in her eyes she starts to get up. " No she will stay here" Paul says. "Now Melissa" shouts Dave. She bolts. Dave so sick, so disgusted with himself, doesn't care he wants to be punished. Paul gets up from the table shouting as he starts to remove his belt, "Get back here you bitch." Dave jumps up and puts himself between his father and the stairs Melissa just ran up. "Move the fuck out of my way you fucking faggot" Paul screams at his son. Dave always thought deep down his father knew, because that always seemed to be his choice of put down. Dave once again felt shame at how he mirrored his father. Paul backhands him snapping him out of his thoughts. Yeah bring on the pain. "I said get your fucking ass out of my way" Paul says. Normally Dave would have tried to restrain his dad the best he could, maybe earning himself a bruise here or there, but not tonight. Dave did not fight back at all, but stood his ground, wanting the pain , wanting to be beat down for all that he has done and all that he is. This enraged his father even more, he swung the belt catching Dave across the face. He then punched Dave in the stomach, causing him to crumple to the floor, where he started to kick him and lash him with the belt. Screaming " you ungrateful little faggot, this is my house don't you ever fucking get in my way again". All Dave could do was grunt in pain and crawl inside his mind, but he hurt just as bad in there, hating himself, hating being different, so lonely, if he didn't have Melissa he knows he would have opted out long ago. So tired then blackness.

After Melissa heard the squeal of her fathers tires, she unlocked her door and ran down the steps. Crying she was so scared. "Please Dave wake up" she cried shaking him, "please don't leave me". She cradled his head in her lap and cried, she wanted to call for help, but she could hear him breathing and he always told her not to say anything because he was afraid that they would be split up. She just sat there and watched him bleed till finally he stirred. She helped him up the stairs and cleaned him up best she could. They went back to her room where Dave made a pallet on the floor in front of her door, just in case their dad came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Fubar chapter three

Disclaimer: please I am so poor do not own anything please don't sue

A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews, so new to this hope to get better, I will try to post everyday. It has been a few years since my last English class so I am struggling with Grammar and tense, hopefully it is not too bad. Also sorry if a lot of it is in Karofsky's POV I just relate to him more. Thanks for reading, hope I can do my favorite guys justice.

KH

Kurt stretched, "so much for my beauty sleep" he mumbled. The fog of yesterday still surrounding him, on top of that he had nightmares all night. They always started with someone or something chasing him, and always ended in that smelly locker room. Karofsky is there holding him and kissing his lips, its hot , sweet and erotic. Then Kurt pushes away from him and he's falling and falling. Shivering he shakes his head, not wanting to keep remembering the nightmare. Trying to get out of his funk, he searches for the perfect outfit, some black skinny jeans and a killer top. If he can't feel his best at least he can at least look his best. Just then his phone buzzed, a text from Blaine, asking how he was? Sweet, gorgeous Blaine, that was who he wanted to be dreaming about, not that -he did not want to even think his name. He needs to talk to someone. His dad loves and accepts him, but he knows that he is not comfortable with the details, plus Kurt is worried about stressing him out. He text Blaine back.

K – I am feeling better

meet me later?

B- See U after school

DK

As Dave starts to get up, the pain is so intense he feel like he might black out again. Melissa helps him up, as he struggles to catch his breath, wheezing through his busted lips. " Damn my ribs are either broken or bruised" he whispers. Melissa helps him wrap them the best she can, it was not the first time. Dave groaned as he looks in the mirror, he has a black eye and a long slash across his cheek. He was once again thankful for that damn flu, he would not be able to explain away these marks, especially to Azimio. Normally no one noticed the extra bruises, if anyone did, he always used football as his excuse, most of the time they did not care enough to ask. With slumped shoulders, self loathing weighing him down, he finished getting ready. He went down stairs, his father was still gone, he made Melissa's lunch and dropped her off at school. When he got to Mckinley he just sat in his car watching all the bees buzzing around the hive that was school. Then he saw him, his queen bee, so beautiful. Just then, fate mocking him, My Kinda of Lover by Billy Squire came on the classic rock station ,his radio was set on. He laughed and it hurt. He watched as Kurt met up with Mercedes. He watched that beautiful creature swing his hips into the school. He felt like a perv.

( You're my situation, You're my kinda of lover)

How was it that his whole body could hurt so bad, and he still could get so turned on by the sight of Kurt. Yeah he was his situation, but he really wished it wasn't so. Self pity, disgust, anger and desire spun around him like a tornado. So many wishes, so much regret. He wished his mom was still alive, he wished he wasn't gay, (yeah no denying it, he was finally owning that, just not in public). He wished his dad had never took a drink. He wished he had never hurt Kurt, he wished he had never laid eyes on that boy. He was so conflicted between fear , love and hate. What would happen if his so called friends found out? Not only did he hate Hummel, but he loved him. No way was he going to throw everything else away, especially when he knew Kurt hated and feared him. Before he ever saw Kurt he thought that part of his life was just broken , he never really felt anything, for anyone. Now everyday Kurt reminded him of what he was, and always would be, while showing him what he could never have. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket, got out of his truck and instantly felt like everyone was watching him, although most of those eyes held fear in them, he felt like they all knew. He might as well walked into school in some rainbow colored jockey shorts and nothing else. He told himself to snap out of it. Putting his mask into place , he glared and dared anyone to speak to him. He knew he looked like shit, hoping that would keep people away.

KH

Kurt was relieved that he had not run into the reason for his turmoil all day, but he heard whispers about him. The rumor being that he looked like he had played a game of chicken with a mack truck and lost. Then he saw him at lunch. "For the love of GAGA what happened to him?" He spoke out loud surrounded be his fellow Gleeks Mercedes and Tina. " Looks like big boy got his just desserts" Mercedes said. Kurt was shocked ,Dave looked like one big bruise. Feeling a twinge of sympathy and instantly hating himself for it. How could he feel bad for the guy who repeatedly gives him slushy facials, dumpster drops and locker shoves. The worst or the names. Bruises fade and dirt can be washed off, it's not as easy to clean the filth off your mind. Kurt shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, when he seen Dave look at him for a brief moment , their eyes met. He saw so much in just a few seconds, sadness, pain,and the last he wanted to forget desire. Then Dave broke the eye contact, and got up. At first Kurt thought he was coming over to him, and his breath hitched, body bracing for some kind of attack, but Dave just stared straight ahead. Everyone giving him a wide berth as he walked out of the lunch room. Kurt felt ashamed when he realized he was a little disappointed.

DK

As Dave sat in the lunch room he saw people gawking at him. He sat by himself his usual cronies sick. He puts in his ear buds and turns on his mp3 player. Glad he still did not have an appetite, because he would have choked, when the first song to come on was, Creep by RadioHead, how fitting.

'When you were here before

couldn't look you in the eye

your just like an angel

You're skin makes me cry"

He glanced at Hummel and their eyes met , heat and pain washed over him.

"You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so fuckin special"

" But I'm a creep

I 'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here

I don't belong here"

All he can see in Kurt's eyes confusion,and disgust. Kurt's words echo along with the music. He's a chubby ham hock neanderthal. Dave breaks eye contact, as the pain of rejection, makes his breath catch. He just looks at his hands and stands up. He feels the walls closing in on him, he has to get out of there. As he walks past Kurt the song continues.

" I don't care if it hurts

I wanna have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul"

Thankfully no one sees the tear slip out as he leaves the room.

A/N- sorry so sad, there are better days ahead


	4. Chapter 4

Fubar Chapter four

Disclaimer: once again super poor, I do not own Glee

A/N: thanks again for the reviews hope you all are enjoying the story so far

KH

Kurt watches as Blaine walks towards him. Blaine is attractive, smart, kind and uncomplicated. The fire just does not burn bright, there is a flame, maybe he just needs to add more fuel, but his heart always thought it should burn bright from the beginning. They sit down and Kurt tells him about the kiss, conveniently leaving out his more confusing feelings. "I just don't know what to do, before I was scared, now I am still scared, but now there is this giant elephant in the room " Kurt sighs as he fidgets with the strap of his bag. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand " I think you should try and talk to him. I can come with you if you want. I know he has hurt you, but maybe if we can get him to admit the truth, he will leave you alone." Kurt felt better after he talked to Blaine, even if he couldn't tell him everything.

DK

IF he had anything in his stomach he would have decorated that pretty boys Jacket. He felt, so sick, saliva pooling in his mouth. His worst nightmare come true, Hummel told. Running down the steps as fast as his broken body will allow. And to add to it, in fear he acted like an ass again. He could not help it when he saw that guy standing next to Kurt. He felt rage and grabbed the boy by the coat shoving him up against the fence. He wanted to punch him so bad, he was a cave man, he thought. If there was any shred of hope, in him that Kurt might find away to like him, it was destroyed. It would be like the Mckinley high football team versus the Dallas Cowboys. He didn't stand a chance against Blaine.

KH

After confessing to Blaine that Karofsky was his first kiss, Kurt was drained. He felt bad for entangling Blaine in this mess, and almost getting him hurt. So he begged off going for coffee, he was talked out. On his way home he got a message from Finn asking for a ride home, so with a sigh he turned around. When he got to school he didn't see Finn so he went inside. As he made his way to the music room he heard someone playing the piano, and singing softly, almost a whisper. He didn't recognize the voice , but it had a nice quality to it. They were singing Hurt by Christina Aguilera.

"Oh I'm sorry for blaming you

for everything I could not do

and I've hurt myself by hurting you"

Then Kurt just hears sobs. As he turns the corner to peak in the room, he is shocked. When will this boy quit turning his world upside down, there at the piano is Dave Karofsky. Kurt feels like an intruder, he should not be a witness to this. He turns to leave and his bag bumps a music stand. Dave jumps up from the piano, wincing in pain from the sudden movement. The raw hurt in Dave's eyes makes Kurt want to cry. Kurt's voice cracks a little " I did not know you could sing or play the piano, you're very good." Dave sits back down and looks at the keys " my mom taught me, she used to play all the time." Dave sniffs and wipes his face on his jacket, still not looking at Kurt. "What are you doing here? I thought everybody was gone" Dave says. Kurt takes offense " I can ask the same of you?" Kurt was stunned when Dave actually answered him. " Just wasn't ready to go home yet and I don't have to pick up my sister for another hour." Kurt clutches his bag tighter , still uncomfortable around Dave. "I didn't know you had a sister either." It was hard for Kurt to picture this brute as someones brother, he felt sorry for the girl. " Her names Melissa, she's eleven" Dave said with a ghost of a smile. Kurt moves father into the room, a week ago he would have run away as fast as he could, but now he was curious. "Curiosity Killed the cat" Kurt mumbled to himself. "What?" Dave looks up. "Nothing" Kurt says waving his hand. Dave looks back down at the keys. "I am sorry about earlier, pushing your" he stumbles over the word as he says, "boyfriend." Kurt looks at him. "Not that it is really your business but he is just a friend." Dave looks up at Kurt and meets his eyes , something flares between them. Finn walks in breaking the connection. "What the hell, Kurt is he bothering you?" as he looks at Dave. Kurt turns to Finn, "No we were actually just talking." Finn looks puzzled when he looks at Karofsky, he can see the jock's been crying. Finn just shakes his head knowing once again, he does not want to know. " What happened to your face Karofsky, did you get run over?" Kurt says. Dave shifts uncomfortably and tries to sound like his old self, "Fuck dude, I got drunk and fell down the stairs." " I got to go, see you dandies later." His macho storm out was was ruined by, the the pain of his body and lack of food causing him to stagger, falling . He caught himself on the door frame. He really didn't have the strength to move and his breath was causing him pain. Both Finn and Kurt moved over to him. "Just let me be" Dave says gruffly. "You need to see a doctor" Kurt says. When he looks at Dave's eyes he sees panic. " No doctors they ask too many questions" Dave growls. He tries to walk again and starts to fall again, Kurt shocking Finn puts his arms around the bigger boy, and steadies him. Kurt might have been smaller than Dave, but he was strong. Dave just looked at him, everywhere that Kurt's body touched Dave's burned, not just with pain, but pure heat. Finn Helping " Come on dude lets put you in one of the locker room tubs".

Dave thinking about how good the hot water will feel and distracted by how good Kurt's body felt, forgot all about the telling marks decorating his body. Finn went to get the tub ready, while Kurt after noticing the trouble Karofsky was having, awkwardly helped Dave get undressed. As Kurt looked down at Dave sitting on the bench, tears fell from his eyes. Dave"s body was covered in slash marks all over his chest and back. Nobody deserved this not even a closeted, neanderthal, Homophobic bully. Not only did his face burn from the tears he was shedding, but his faced warmed as he took in the body of his so called chubby bully. Oh he had been so wrong. Dave was pure muscle, head to toe. Kurt felt ashamed and confused at the lust that was consuming him. He looked down at Dave in boxer briefs and nothing else, Kurt's eyes followed the pleasure trail of hair that traveled down his chest to disappear below Dave's shorts. Just then Dave looked up at Kurt and saw his tears, but not just that, was it possible, desire. He looked down, he rejects that idea, knowing that was just wishful thinking. He is not Kurt's type. Kurt's voice shaking " Who did this to you?" Dave uses all his strength to stand up. He looks at Kurt as his eyes fill with tears. "I can't talk about it and I don't want your pity." He laughs a bitter laugh " besides I deserved it , and I don't deserve your tears Kurt." He gently wipes away one of Kurt's tears with his thumb, while his fingers caress the side of Kurt's face. Kurt leans into the caress like a cat searching for affection. As they here Finn approaching, Dave lowers his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Fubar Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Glee, so poor I have been known to eat ketchup packets for dinner, please don't sue.

A/N: Thanks again for reviews and alerts you all are wonderful.

As Dave soaks, Finn motions for Kurt to follow him out of the locker room.

FH " let's go now, I told Rachel I would be there thirty minutes ago. I will never here the end of it."

Kurt looking back towards the locker room " We can't just leave him." Frowning " He can barely walk."

FH " why should you care?" looking down at Kurt " He's been nothing but a jerk to you."

Kurt looks at Finn " I just can't leave him in that condition, it's not right."

Finn just stares at Kurt for a moment " I don't know what is going on between you two."

Kurt's head snaps up, " I don't understand, and I don't want to know, but you are going to be my brother. I don't want Karofsky around you, the dudes got serious anger management problems."

Kurt happy that Finn cares, but a little annoyed at the big brother routine, " there is nothing between us, he's an ignorant bully, but regardless of that fact, he needs help." unhappy Finn nods "Fine just don't let your guard down. Can you run me to Rachel's, while he turns into a prune ?" Kurt, ready to get out from under Finn's scrutiny ," Sure."

Before they leave, Finn talks to Dave. "Kurt's going to drop me off, and come back to check on you. He's gonna be my Bro and if you do anything to hurt him, while he's helping you, I will find a way to make you pay." Dave feels a little more respect for Finn , " you have my word, even though it's not worth much." with that Finn and Kurt leave.

Dave soaks a little longer, wishing that he could just sink under the water and not resurface. The thought of going home almost paralyzes him. " Grow a pair man" he says as he rubs a hand down his face. He looks at the clock. Time to get out, Melissa will freak if he's not on time. Using all the strength he can muster, he grips the sides of the tub as he hoist himself up. Just as he step's out dripping wet with steam coming off his body, Kurt walks back in.

Kurt feels his face heat back up as he takes in the sight of Dave, water rolling off of the ripples of muscle covering his body. Dave catches him looking, Kurt suddenly finds the tile floor very interesting. Kurt " I am going to give you a ride, I don't think you should be driving, considering you almost passed out." Dave agrees, with a smile, and a naughty thought. Yeah, he would take a ride from Hummel anytime.

KH

Kurt struggles to concentrate on his driving. Dave's presence is affecting him in ways he doesn't even want to ponder. A week ago he would have just been afraid, but now he feels almost excited. Man I must be lonelier than I thought. Maybe it's Stockholm syndrome. If someone had told him forty eight hours ago he would be helping, Dave Karofsky, he would have thought they lost their mind, but alas here he is giving the brute a ride. Maybe he needs to have his mind evaluated.

DK

"It's right up, here on the right." Dave had called ahead so Melissa would look for Kurt's Escalade. He did not want Mandi's parents to get a good look at his face. As soon as they pull up Melissa comes running. She is small for her age with long brown hair and hazel eye's just like her brother.

Kurt thinks she looks like a woodland sprite. "Melissa, this is Kurt Hummel" Dave says looking back at the girl. Grinning at Kurt through the rear view mirror,

"Hi Kurt, really nice ride" she says with a smile. Kurt smiles," Thanks."

" Are you okay Dave?" Melissa ask ,the grin leaving her face. Kurt is taken back by how much older she looks, without the grin. " Dave leans his head on the car window " Yeah, I'm just sore, and I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I got weak." Dave looks at Kurt, " I really appreciate everything man." Kurt a little shocked by the thank you, "It's nothing." Kurt deciding to lighten the mood, with a wicked look at Dave " so have you always been a Christina Aguilera fan?" Bingo he thinks, as he sees the Jock blush. " NO, my sister has the CD, I like alternative rock" Dave says while looking out the window. Laughing Melissa pops up from the backseat, " Oh don't let him lie to you Kurt, he loves Christina" she giggles. Dave turns an even deeper shade of red as she continues. " You should see him dance around the house, singing, _Ain't no other Man_, while he cleans" she falls back laughing, clearly enjoying Dave's torment. Her laughter infects Kurt, and he begins to giggle. "That was one time, and I did that for you, because you were sick, and this is the thanks I get." he is embarrassed but it's worth it to see his sister laugh. Melissa continues giggling. " Don't push me Melissa, I am weak now, but you will rue this day. I see the tickle monster in your future" Dave says with a slight grin. " Please, no not that, last time you made me pee myself" Melissa says then starts to laugh again, her brother and Kurt joining in.

KH

The closer they get to Dave's house, Kurt can feel the atmosphere change. The once smiling faces are gone, and the giggles replaced with silence. He almost keeps driving when he glimpses the look of terror on Melissa's face as they pull into the Karofsky's drive way. Dave's face set in a blank mask as he gets out.

DK

"Melissa stay out here with Kurt for a minute, okay" Dave tries to smile reassuringly. Looking at Kurt, " I will be right back, just need to check on something" with that he walks into the house. His father is sitting in his chair as usual, He doesn't look up at Dave. For a second he actually thinks it might be okay, then he sees the bottle of Jack on the table beside his dad. He goes up to Melissa's room and packs his sister a bag. Thankfully it's Friday, let his dad have a couple days to get over this bender. The bad thing was that Mandi's family was going out of town this weekend.

On his way down stairs, still weak, he almost falls. He drops the bag, trying to steady himself and his dad finally sees him.

PK " well if it ain't the fuckin faggot, decide to finally bring your lazy ass home?

Dave just ignores him, he walks out the door. He wants Melissa away from here. The fear causes his adrenaline to blissfully kick in, moving as fast as he can to Kurt and Melissa. He hands Kurt the overnight bag, " Hey man can Melissa stay with you for a few days?" he nervously looks over his shoulder , "I know I don't have the right to ask anything from you, but I know she will be safe with you." Kurt looks at Dave, seeing the panic " Sure, I always wanted a sister, it will be fun to borrow yours." Melissa terrified hops out of the car, " I am not going anywhere without you" she says through gritted teeth. Dave looks back up at the house " Melissa just do this for me, please there isn't time to argue now, you'll have a good time with Kurt." Just then the front door slams open. Kurt thought Dave was huge , but this guy was as big as a pro wrestler. Before she knew what happened, Dave had put Melissa was back in the escalade . Dave looked at Kurt, " Drive man get out of here." " Dave get you're sorry ass back in here" Paul yelled. Melissa was hysterical, " Don't leave him, Dave come with us, Don't leave him Kurt" she cried. Their father , bottle of Jack in hand started to stagger down the front steps " Get over here, what are you deaf now faggot?" Dave looked at Kurt pleading with him to leave. " Dave get in" Kurt said. " Just go dude, get Melissa out of here" Dave turned to face his dad, once again standing between him and those he might hurt, he was almost to the car. Melissa cries turn to whimpers as her father approaches. " Dave listen to me, get in now, or I will call the police" Kurt said. With that Dave got in. Kurt Looks back up at the house " What about your mom, will she be okay?" Dave staring straight ahead, with a flat voice " Oh yeah, she'll be just fine, she's dead." Kurt felt tears start to prick his eyes, as he speeds away. Then he realized he was left with another thing to worry about, How would he explain to Finn about his surprise house guest.


	6. Chapter 6

Fubar Chapter six

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee :(

A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews, totally out of my league here, so many good writers and stories out there

KH

Kurt was hoping that no one would be home. He needed time to process everything that had happened in the last few days. Feeling like he was on a ride at the fair, and the operator just wondered off. Yeah he would really like to get off now please. **Oh no, oh no, bad thought, bad thought**. What was wrong with him. Everything was crazy, his biggest tormentor sitting beside him , all the drama he just witnessed , and well let's just say being lonely, does weird things to you. Kurt Hummel does not just settle for anybody, it must be sympathy. Hell 24 hours ago, he hated his guts. His stomach flipped flopped when he realized he was out of luck, his dad and Carole were home, bright side Finn was still at Rachel's.

DK

Dave was a jumbled mess, he hated feeling this way , why couldn't he just go back in time a week or so. Things weren't great then, but at least they were normal, for him. How did things get so screwed up, and although he appreciated the help, he wished, his suck ass life, had not been so openly displayed in front of Kurt. Looking up at the Hummel house he felt sick, not sure what kind of reception he would receive. Had Kurt told his father about the previous abuse he had dished out, or major fail, the kiss.

Melissa was still crying softly as she got out. Dave bent down, "it's going to be okay, I promise." Kurt watches as Dave picks the little girl up. Her arms and legs are wrapped so tight around him , he's in pain. " Don't you ever try to leave me again" she cries brokenly. Kurt holds out a hand and to his surprise, Dave grabs on to it.

Burt had been waiting for Kurt to come home. He was starting to worry, when he finally heard him pull up. His eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. Kurt was holding hands with some boy, jock at that, from the jacket, and the boy was holding a little girl. When Burt looked more closely at Dave, he saw red.

Kurt could see his dad was angry, he stepped in front of Dave. What Happened, Kurt you okay?" Burt looking at Dave " who hurt you boy?" With a sigh of relief he realizes his dad is freaking over the sight of Dave's bruises, and it doesn't help that they all have been crying. Walking in , " I 'm fine, dad, this is David and his sister Melissa" totally ignoring the second question, "They need a place to stay for a couple of days, okay?" Burt looks down at the boys, hands still attached " yeah, okay but I want answers later."

Kurt leads Dave over to the couch. Sinking down still holding Melissa. She finally lifts her head from Dave's neck and peeps around, liking what she sees , she slides next to her brother. "Carole, honey we have company" Burt yells. After more introductions, Melissa instantly warms to Carole and follows her to the kitchen.

DK

Exhaustion taking it's toll, he leans back into the couch. His eyes drift shut as he listens to Melissa chatting with Carole. The last thought he has before sleep takes him, is that he's safe.

Burt looking one more time at the hulk of a boy snoring on his couch, goes to Kurt's room.

" Okay what's going on, son?"

"I ran into Dave at school, He's been beaten all over Dad." he shivers as he remembers Paul Karofsky

" Did he tell you who it was?"

Looking up at his dad " it was their dad, he has a drinking problem."

Burt angry again " where is their mom"

now looking at the floor, " She's dead"

" We have to let the police know Kurt." Burt starts to walk away

" Dad please, wait I don't have the whole story yet." Pleading, " I think Dave's afraid Melissa and him will be split up."

"Fine they can stay here, while we figure this out." Kurt hugs his dad

When dinner was ready, Kurt woke Dave up. Dave inhaled his food, his appetite finally back. " I put a camping cot in your room Kurt, and Carole put sheet's on the sofa sleeper for Melissa." Burt said. "Thanks dad". Dave spoke up, " I just wanted to say thank you, Mr Hummel, Mrs Hudson, for taking us in." " Don't worry about it, call us Burt and Carole, any friend of Kurt is a friend of ours." Dave felt guilty.

KH

After Dave tucked Melissa in for bed, Kurt led him down stairs.

" Here's one of my dad's shirts, and a pair of sleep pants." smiling " I didn't think you would fit into any of mine." "Thanks" Dave says . They just stare at each other, Kurt nervously turns away . As he moisturizes he can't help but steal glances as Dave changes. Finally frustrated with his hormones, he goes into the bathroom to change. When he returns, Dave is still shirtless. Snap out of it, you are just lonely, he's got muscles, **Blaine, Blaine Blaine.** " Kurt you okay ,man, you look a little odd?" Kurt looking up " yeah, just trying to remember some stuff I need to do." " Okay do you think you could help me, I need to re wrap my ribs." As he wraps the bandages around Dave, his heart beat accelerates. He tries to be careful, but he still skims the surface of Dave's chest. Maybe he needs to start picturing coach Beiste too.

DK

His skin tingles as Kurt touches him. He closes his eyes from the pain, but also to savor the feeling of Kurt so close. When Kurt's done Dave stands, looking down at him. The room feels warm, as he looks the other boy in the eyes, " I can never repay you for all this, but things will be different between us. I'm so sorry for being an ass to you Kurt." He says softly... He watches as Kurt nervously licks his lips, and he wonders if he still taste like cherries.

Kurt breaks eye contact and looks down, " thats all water under the bridge." Dave puts a hand under Kurt's chin, and lifts his face. " I don't deserve to have a friend like you, I know it's not as easy as you make it seem, to forgive someone, it's okay to still hate me." Dave's hand still caressing his face

"I don't hate you" ... "anymore" he smiles " I really don't know how I feel, but it's not hate." Dave leans down his lips almost on Kurt's , when Finn comes down the stairs.

As Finn takes the scene in, he turns around to go back up the stairs. Muttering to himself, "I really, really do not want to know." With a look at Dave, Kurt runs after Finn.

K " Finn wait up"

F "What the hell Kurt"

K " you don't understand, and be quiet, you'll wake Melissa up."

F "Who?"

K "Dave's sister"

Finn just raises his eyebrows

K " when I went to drop them off, all hell broke loose, so I brought them home."

F " Does your dad know, who Karofsky is?"

K " Finn please"

F " I think he should know, who is sharing a room with his son"

K " Finn if you so much as breath a word to my dad, I will shave your head while you sleep, I mean it"

Finn holding up his hands, " Fine" looking at Kurt " I not sleeping in the same room as him, he would probably write on me with marker, or put my hand in warm water while I sleep."

K " Trust me things are different."

F " yeah maybe for now, but what about Monday when he's surrounded by all his buddies?"


	7. Chapter 7

Fubar Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Super poor , so sad, I do not own Glee. music by Brandi Carlile love her stuff check it out

A/N; Thanks again to everybody who is reading my first ever fan fiction, I am overjoyed you guys rock

DK

" Smooth move Karofsky" rubbing a hand down his face. Wondering just what Finn had seen. "Great , just great." He expected any minute for Burt to come charging down the stairs to kick his sorry ass out. Sure that Finn would tell all. Angry with himself, he grabbed the T shirt off the cot and put it on. Best to be dressed, when thrown out of someones house. He had just sat down when he heard Kurt's phone buzz. He knew he shouldn't look, but he did anyway. Now looking down at the phone he wanted to smash it into a thousand pieces. It was a text from Blaine.

Sweet Dreams, thinking about you

With a groan he flopped down, face first on the cot. He felt like a dumb ass. He had almost kissed Kurt again, wanted to so bad. And for a second he thought Kurt wanted that kiss too.

KH

When he came back down the stairs to find Dave asleep, Kurt was torn. He was relieved and disappointed. Part of him thought that he must have hit his head within the last 48 hours, causing brain damage. While the other part of him wanted that Kiss. As he climbed into bed, he checked his cell phone . When he saw the message from Blaine he smiled, but he did not respond. He felt so confused, why did he have to want the bad boy? The worst part was he couldn't talk to anybody about his feelings. Mercedes would not approve, Burt was not ready for that kind of talk. Plus Kurt would have to reveal more about Dave than either of them wanted. He could talk to Blaine, but that might mess up any chance of him and Blaine having a relationship. He wasn't quite ready to throw that chance away. Lost in thought, he laid on his side hugging his knees to his chest.

A few hours later Kurt was woken up by Dave talking in his sleep.

DK " No, No, Melissa Run"

Kurt sat up

DK "Melissa come Back"

watching as Dave twist and turns on the small cot

DK " No please don't"

Kurt starts towards Dave afraid he will fall off, he can see tears on the other boys face

DK " Mom, Mom"

Just as Kurt starts to reach down to wake him up, Dave twist one more time landing on the floor with a thud. DK" Fuck that hurt" Kurt rushes over to the other side

KH "Are you okay?" Dave just lays there

DK "Not what my body needed"

KH " Let me help you up" After they get up, they sit side by side on the cot.

Kurt puts his hand on Dave's, feeling a little braver in the dim light

KH " You were having a nightmare, you wanna talk about it?"

DK " Don't really remember to much, I think someone was trying to take Melissa away."

Dave turns his hand over interlocking his fingers with Kurt's..

DK " I was sure Finn would have gotten me kicked out."

KH " I told him I would shave his head, if he opened his mouth."

Dave laughs, a warm deep laugh, the sound of it causes a flutter in Kurt's stomach.

DK " you would do that for a jerk like me?"

KH "You don't seem like such a jerk right now, plus I adore Melissa"

DK " That means more to me than you'll ever know." Squeezing Kurt's hand.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kurt ask, " How did your mom die Dave?"

With a Shaky breath " Lung cancer, she never smoked a day of her life either," Rubbing his eyes with his free hand. " She just thought she had bronchitis, by time they found it , there was nothing they could do."

Kurt feeling a tear escaping, ' I 'm sorry Dave, I know how hard it is to lose your mom."

Dave looked at Kurt, " Yeah you do, don't you."

KH "I've been lucky to have my dad though." Wiping a tear away, " I am sorry you got short changed on that one."

DK " He wasn't always like he is now, once I could have told him anything." Dave thinks about his current situation, he used to be sure of his father's love, but now with the alcohol, and the names he calls his son, Dave's not sure about anything anymore.

Sighing " I better get some sleep, or I am never going to heal."

with that Kurt stands up and their hands unlock " Goodnight Dave"

"Goodnight Kurt"

Before he goes to sleep Dave grabs his MP3 player out of his book bag,, music usually helps him sleep.

Brandi Carlile sings him to sleep, How fitting, he just sighs.

Dreams, I have when I"m awake, when I'm asleep

And you, you are in my dreams

you're underneath my skin, how am I so weak

and now in my dreams

I can feel the weight, I can just come clean

I keep it to myself, I know what it means

I can't have you, but I have dreams

How long can you hold your breath?

Can you count to ten, can you let it pass?

Keep, can you keep it in?

Keep it behind lashes, can you make it last?

And now in my dreams, I can feel the weight

I can just come clean

I keep it to myself, I know what it means

I can't have you, but I have dreams

Oh, I have dreams, I have dreams

Mind, can you read my mind?

Has it come undone, am I showing signs?

And now, in my dreams

I can feel the weight, I can just come clean

I keep it to myself, I know what it means

I can't have you, but I have dreams.

A/N : I chose Lung cancer because I lost a friend like that, she was there one day and gone the next, hope you all check out Brandi Carlile, the song is called dreams and it's one of my favorites. I should have the next Chapter ready to post , tomorrow evening,


	8. Chapter 8

Fubar Chapter eight

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee :(

A/N : Thanks to everybody for their reviews and alerts, glad you all like the story, Totally has helped kick my blues out the door. :)

DK

Dave was quiet, on the drive to school. He had left his truck there all weekend, it would be nice to have his own wheels again. Surprisingly he had enjoyed his weekend with Kurt, but Monday meant he had to face things again. He needed to talk to his dad. He had explained things to Burt, who had allowed him a little time, to try and get his father some help. If his dad refused, Burt would make the call. He was so worried about later, that he didn't even think of the stir that would be caused, when he arrived together with Kurt.

KH

Monday came too quickly for Kurt. He actually had a good time with Melissa and Dave. The best was when Mercedes dropped by, only to find him teaching Melissa the single ladies dance, while Dave rolled on the floor laughing. When she had spotted the latter, she asked Kurt if he was on drugs. He smiled remembering her shocked expression. The only bad part of the weekend was when Dave had insisted Kurt drive them to Walmart, so he could pick up some stuff for him and Melissa. He tried to talk Dave out of it, warning him that Walmart was secretly a portal to hell, and some who entered were never seen again. Dave just laughed at him. Finn had spent most of his time at Rachel's making himself scarce. They had just acted like friends, there were no more awkward moments or near kisses. Which left Kurt worried come Monday morning, with Finn's warning echoing in his ears. So he was surprised when Dave actually waited for him to get out, so they could walk together. As they walked up to the school he couldn't help but smile as he caught the faces of his fellow Glee Members. They all looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. When he looked up at Dave he could see his game face was on, very intimidating. He felt a moment of panic as they passed the dumpster where Jacob Ben Israel was currently being tossed. With a nod to Azimio Dave just kept walking. Either he didn't see all the players do a double take or he just ignored them, but Kurt felt a little better. When they reached the door, Dave held it open for him. Kurt was happy , Finn was quite wrong about Dave. After every class Dave would be there waiting to walk him to the next.

DK

So far the building had not fallen on his head for being nice to Hummel. He wasn't blind, he knew there would be consequences soon. He had seen the look on Azimio's face. It was worth it though, every time Kurt would smile at him. The other gleeks looked at him with wide eyes. When they needed to talk to Kurt, they just pretended he wasn't there. That was just fine with him, he could care less what they thought.

KH

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little light headed. It was quite the experience to feel protected. He had been lonely for so long,and to have someone like Dave watching over him made him feel special. Not to mention the growing attraction he was feeling towards the jock. Even though he found the looks his fellow Gleeks sent him amusing, he was starting to get concerned for Dave. He could see the angry looks of confusion his team mates kept sending his way. Recalling the conversation's he had with Finn and his dad when he wanted to do a duet with Sam, He worried even more. Regardless of their strained relationship in the past, he did not want to see Dave get hurt on his account. Which was a shame because he could really get used to having the big guy around all day.

As they walk to lunch he finally voices his concerns. " Dave, I appreciate what your doing, but I don't want to cause trouble for you" Kurt looks at Azimio. Dave looking at Kurt " I meant what I said this weekend. I'm going to make things right. Besides I'm just letting them know your under my protection." Kurt smiles " maybe I should change my name to John Connor." Dave looking a little shocked " you mean you have actually seen that movie?" Kurt laughing " Just because I prefer musicals, does not mean there is not a boy somewhere in these fashionable clothes." " well if I am going to be a terminator, I want to be the hot one, from Terminator Salvation." Looking down at Kurt he waggles his eyebrows. Smiling when he sees Kurt blush.

DK

It was intoxicating being around Kurt all day. Dangerous. Did he just waggle his eyebrows and flirt with him in the middle of a busy lunchroom. He needed to be more careful, too many people watching them. Screw them he thinks as he pulls Kurt's chair out for him. Just as they sit down Azimio walks over. Game on. " What the hell man, has Hummel made you his bitch?" Glare in place " Knock it off dude, Hummel and his family did me and Melissa a solid this last week." Dave stares at Azimio. " Dude your my boy and all but peoples talkin." Azimio says shaking his head. " Let them talk, Hummel's off limits now, let those meat heads know, anybody touches him their gonna get up close and personal with the fury. Azimio looking between Dave and Kurt " Dude you got it bad." something in Dave's eyes tell him not to push it. " Just know I'm watching you man, you better not get light in the feet or nothin." Dave stands, " Azimio." " Okay , Okay" Azimio says holding up his hands in surrender. " Do you and your lady, wanna join us?" he says nodding toward the other jocks.

" Naw man I gotta leave in a minute, but as my boy, I 'll be counting on you to keep an eye out for my lady." Dave says glaring at Azimio to get his point across. " Fine" Shaking his head again Azimio walks back to the other table. Not sure what had really just happened, " positively primitive" Kurt smirks. Looking at Kurt " one things jocks are good at, pissing contests". " you're going to leave?" Kurt ask. " Yeah I figure it might be best to catch my dad, at work before he hits the bar." Suddenly nervous " I wish I could go with you, I worry about you going alone." With a smile Dave doesn't feel, "I'll be fine, at least there will be others around." Just then Mercedes walks over to them, eying Dave. " Go ahead have a seat, promise I won't bite." Dave says looking up at her. " besides I am getting ready to leave." Mercedes sits down just as Kurt's phone buzzes. " It's just Blaine" Kurt smiles and Dave feels like he wants to hurl the table across the room. Unable to help himself, he glares at the phone. He feels like someone just hollowed him out. Dave stands up " Later Hummel." With one last look at the phone he leaves. Mercedes looks Kurt in the eyes, " Boy you better start talking."

Kurt sick with worry, " I don't even know where to begin."

DK

As he makes his way to his truck, the enormity of what he is going to do hits him. He is so afraid of what will happen when he shows up at his dads work. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, if he couldn't get his dad to accept help, he would lose Melissa. Part of Dave wanted to just go pick up his sister from school, gas up his truck and hit the road. He didn't think he could survive if they were separated. She was all he really had, he didn't even have Kurt , Blaine did. Dave felt a sheen of sweat form on his skin, " Keep it together man." He muttered to himself. He wasn't even off the school property and he already missed Kurt.

KH

He kept it short and sweet when he filled Mercedes in on Dave's home life. She hadn't stayed last weekend , when she stopped by. Making some lame excuse and running out of the house like Dave was the devil himself. He pleaded with her to keep quiet about Dave's problem, and to just give him a chance. Looking at Kurt, " I still don't trust him, but I'll give it a try." She remembers the weird look on Karofsky's face when Kurt mentioned Blaine. Really looking close at Kurt " are you sure you don't have anything else to tell me?" " No that's all" but Kurt can't look her in the eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Fubar Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: still do not own Glee

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts you all are awesome :) Pretty angst ridden stuff coming up but promise there truly are better days ahead for my favourite guys. Now that Christmas is over will try to update every day. Thanks so much for reading.

DK

When he looks up at the engine plant where his dad works, he can't remember how he got there. So lost in thought. His body feels like it's duct taped to the seat of his truck, refusing to do what his mind is telling it, to do. As he gazes up at the plant, he has a bizarre thought, he feels like one of the kids in that damn, Willy Wonka movie, except he knows there is no happy ending, open the door and go straight down the garbage shoot to the incinerator. "Fuck it' he says, hitting the steering wheel. He gets out of the truck, yeah let the anger flow. His dad is gonna get help if he has to hog tie his ass, and drag him there. Taking a deep breath, " Melissa, just think about Melissa." With that last thought he walks inside.

KH

After dodging the rest of Mercedes questions, he texts Blaine back, agreeing to meet up at the mall later. Instantly he felt like he was betraying Dave, but he did not belong to Karofsky, and he didn't want to. Nervously he chews his bottom lip. He was worried about Dave, but he was also worried that with Dave gone he would be an open target again. To his surprise he was left alone, although he still got a few hostile stares. He found himself looking for Dave after every class even though he new he wouldn't be there. Shaking his head, there definitely was something wrong with him, just last week he was hiding from him, this week he's searching for him. It would be good to see Blaine. Good to clear his thoughts. He felt sorry for Dave that was all. Karofsky, had not come out of the closet, so what if he held your hand more than once, and caressed your face, kissed you and then almost kissed you again. The only feeling Kurt was sure of, was that he missed Dave.

DK

"My lucky day", he mumbles to himself. His dad was in the first place he looked, the break room.

PK without emotion, " What are you doing here Dave?"

DK taking a deep breath " We need to talk." looking at his dads coworkers " In private."

PK turning away from his son, " You should be in school."

Frowning Dave repeats himself, " we need to talk, in private"

PK " Fine" moving past his son with out looking at him " We can use the Foreman's office he's out sick." When they enter the office, Paul faces the window still refusing to look at his son.

PK " Answer me son, what do you want?"

Picturing his sister he speaks, " You need help, and I am here to make sure you get it."

PK finally showing a little emotion, " You need to mind your own business boy."

DK angry " It is my business, look at my bruises " his dad flinches

DK " Dammit dad look at me," starting to yell, "look what you did."

Paul still refuses to turn around, Dave is so frustrated he storms across the room and grabs his dad by his shirt front. " I said look at me, people saw what you did to me, they are going to call CPS, and Melissa will get taken away, your sorry son of a bitch" tears are streaming down Dave's face.

His father just stares as if he's in shock. " Dammit, dad say something." He shoves his father away from him. He feels like he's gonna fly apart into a million pieces, rage, sadness, and fear all fighting for dominance in his body. Desperate to get a reaction out of his father, he rips off his shirt.

" Look you bastard" slapping his chest with his hands. Paul looks at him then looks down.

DK " You may have given up, but Melissa and I haven't, she's all I got, I'm not losing her because your a coward." Dave starts walking toward the door.

DK " Maybe I should let all your co workers know who Paul Karofsky really is." His dad steps in front of him, " David" he says softly

Tears still falling from his eyes he looks at his dad, " Mom wouldn't want this."

Paul wraps his arms around his son. Dave sobs into his fathers chest overwhelmed by the embrace, Please I can't lose Melissa too." Softly Paul says, " David, I am so sorry, I'll get help, I promise." breathing deeply " I've looked into it before, I just couldn't face things" Paul Karofsky just holds his son as tears stream down his face.

Dave feels drained, his dad had really looked into it before. His health care plan would pay for most of his treatment. Now he was just waiting for his dad to finish talking to the HR manager. He would need a lot of time off. They had decided not to wait, they would leave directly from the plant and go to Saint Rita's. It was getting late, Melissa would need to be picked up, so he sent a text to Kurt.

DK- He agreed to go

KH- Great

DK- I am going to be late can u pick up Melissa?

KH- Sure, mind if I take her to the mall?

DK- Fine with me

KH- Call when you are on your way to make sure we are home

DK- Okay, Thanks

When he looked up his father was coming out. He climbs in Dave's truck, and sits facing forward, not looking at his son as Dave starts up the truck and leaves the plant. Finally taking a breath Paul says " I really am sorry son, I have wanted to quit many times, but then I would get to hurting and now my body can't go without the stuff." Dave just looks forward as a tear silently rolls down his cheek, " I don't need your apologies dad, I just need you to get better." Before they know it, they are in front of Saint Rita's. After the lengthy check in process, they say heir goodbyes.

PK, " I love you and Melissa", giving the boy a hug, " I'm going to make this right."

DK " I love you too dad."

As Dave drives away, he knows it real never be right. Inside he's still messed up. He loves his Dad, but part of him hates him too. All the pain that he and his sister have went through won't go away. Time won't heal all wounds, he will never be comfortable around his father, but at least he will have Melissa. On his way to Kurt's he puts in his Stained CD. _For You_ blast out of his speakers.

To my mother, to my father

it's your son, or it's your daughter,

are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?

Should I turn this up for you?

I sit here locked inside my head

remembering everything you've said

This silence gets us no where

gets us no where way too fast

The silence is what kills me

I need someone here to help me

but you don't know how to listen

and let me make my decisions

I sit here locked inside my head

remembering everything you've said

This silence gets us nowhere

gets us nowhere way to fast.

All your insults, and your curses

make me feel like I'm not a person

and I feel I am nothing, but

you made me so do something.

Tears start to roll down Dave's face again, and he turns off the player.

KH

Blaine had come back to Kurt's house after their shopping trip. They were watching Melissa put on a fashion show, with some of the clothes Kurt had brought for her, when his phone buzzed.

DK- Be there in 30

Instantly he was nervous, about Blaine still being there. The last time Dave met Blaine things had not gone well. He pushed his thoughts aside and looks at Melissa, pretending to walk the cat walk. She was so happy to have new clothes. His thoughts drifted back to Dave, like they had all day. He was excited about getting to see him again, even though a part of him did not want to be excited. All evening he kept trying to make himself feel a deeper connection with Blaine, other than friendship, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to acknowledge the connection he was feeling with Dave. That boy had to much baggage. Kurt wanted it to be easy. Boy meets boy, boys fall in love, end of story. He wanted someone who wouldn't, be afraid to go out with him. He wanted to do all the things couples did. He wanted happily ever after and all that Jazz. He started to feel angry, he knew life wasn't fair, but damn, the first out gay guy he meets feels more like a brother, and the second gay guy he meets, hates being gay. He was so lonely, in the romantic sense. He wasn't going to take a chance on the jock, even if he had a killer body.

DK

When Dave pulls up he wonders who is driving the silver BMW. When he knocks on the door, he gets his answer as Blaine opens it. With a smile, " Hello Dave."

DK " Hey" trying to control his temper, but every time he sees this guy, he wants to choke him with his fist. Dave follows Blaine into the living room, just as Kurt and Melissa come out of the kitchen.

" Dave" Melissa squeals hugging her brother. Looking down at her with a smile that does not reach his eyes, "Go gather up your stuff while I talk to Kurt, we have to pick up some groceries on the way home." Melissa runs downstairs. Looking at Blaine then Kurt, "In Private." He walks back out the door. With a look at Blaine ,Kurt follows.

DK " Thanks for picking up Melissa, where is your dad?"

KH smiling " He took Carole out to Breadstix and a movie"

DK " Oh , will you make sure he knows my dads at Saint Rita's?"

KH looking up at Dave " Yeah of course, How did it go ?"

DK Looking down the driveway, " Okay I guess, lots of yelling, but he was mostly sober," he looks at his shoes, "They are going to keep him." Then he looks at Kurt " He has severe depression along with the alcoholism, he's a suicide risk." Kurt wants to hold Dave, but he just stays still. " How long will they keep him?" " Just depends, they will detox him, and then see how he does in therapy, they said it could take a month or more, then he would still have to see someone when he gets out." Dave just stares at Kurt in the porch light, it's a cool fall night so he can see Kurt's breath. " He might miss Christmas, but really he has missed the last three anyway." Dave's breath hitches a little. Kurt steps toward him, " I am so sorry ." Dave stares into his eyes then says, " You are not the one who needs to be sorry." Then he snakes an arm around Kurt's waist bringing their bodies flush, causing Kurt to gasp in surprise. He suddenly feels on fire in the cool night air. " I messed it up before, I 'm going to kiss you goodbye Kurt" With that he leans down and presses his lips gently to Kurt's, when he feels Kurt's pushing back he let's the fire consume him. He can feel Kurt's hands on his shirt pulling him closer to him instead of pushing him away, and he's drunk with desire. What he intended to be a chaste goodbye kiss has turned into an all consuming inferno. Pulling back he rest his forehead in the top of Kurt's head, " I'm Sorry" trying to steady his breath, " I just wanted to leave you with a different memory than the locker room."

Kurt starts to say something but Dave stops him, " I'll leave you alone now, I won't bother you, the guys will leave you alone." Kurt starts to say something, " But" is all he gets out before Dave cuts him off again " I'll be forever grateful for what you did for us, But please stay away from me." He hears Melissa at the door and he pulls away from Kurt. Turning to the opening door, " You ready?" Melissa, "Yeah, thanks for the clothes Kurt," hugging him, " bye Blaine" she calls over her shoulder as she climbs into the truck. With one last look at Kurt, Dave backs out of the driveway.

KH

His body is still tingling, from head to toe. He does not want this. Everything is too complicated. He feels like his insides have been melted. "Kurt ,you okay?" Blaine ask. " Yeah I 'm fine", but he isn't. How can he kiss him like that one minute and then the next tell him to stay away from him. Turning to go inside, he continues to process what just happened. Karofsky wants him, but does not want him. He feels like crying. And with his lips still swollen and warm from Dave's kiss, he's not sure he can do, what Dave ask of him, he's not sure he can stay away.

DK

As they drive to the store, Dave regrets the kiss. He had thought he would get some closure, but instead he just got more pain. Melissa hopeful about their dad, fails to notice her brother's sorrow. She flips through the radio stations until she gets a song she likes. Dido's White Flag drifts through the truck.

I Know you think, that I shouldn't still love you

Or tell you that

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still felt it

Where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up in surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I Know I left too much mess and

Destruction to come back again

And I caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of it's over

Then I'm sure that makes sense.

I will go down with this ship

And I will not put my hands up in surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be.

And when we meet

which I'm sure we will

All that was there

Will be there still

I'll let it pass and hold my tongue

And you will think

That I've moved on

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up in surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Fubar Chapter Ten

Disclaimer : Still super poor, do not own Glee, If I did my boy Max would be in more episodes :)

Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts, you all rock.

DK

It was killing him. Most days he had to go out of his way to catch a glimpse of Kurt, but today lady fate was having a good laugh at his expense. Everywhere he looked or went, he saw him. He just wanted to run away as fast as he could. It hurt so bad. Every time Kurt looked at him, he felt like another piece of his soul was being hacked away. At lunch he gave up running and sat close enough so he could hear his voice. He wished he hadn't. Mercedes was teasing Kurt about having a hot date with that asshole Blaine. He saw red, he wanted to march over and tell Kurt, **fuck no your mine**, but he wasn't his. He wasn't even Kurt's type. Alternating between wanting to cry and flip over the lunch table, he just hung his head and said "Fuck." Azimio looked up, "You okay dude?" With fist clenched, "Yeah, man." Azimio looking Dave in the eyes, ' Man not to sound like a fag or nuthin" Dave flinches as Azimio talks, " but your my boy, I know some thins up with you." Dave looks down, " we been friends long as I can remember, and you still haven't fessed up to who mopped the floor with your sorry ass." Dave stands up, " Sorry man I just can't talk about it right now. Okay?" Azimio, " Yeah , you just remember, I got your back." Dave smiles and he hopes Azimio means it. "I got to get some air." Dave says, just then he hears Hummel's phone buzz, and Tina ask, " Is it Blaine? You guys are so cute together." Red washes over him, "Fuck" and he kicks his chair halfway across the room. Azimio and the rest of the lunchroom are quiet as Kurt watches him leave.

KH

Kurt has been , for lack of a better term, stalking Dave all day. He wanted to talk to him alone. He needed to talk to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get last nights kiss out of his mind. He had even confessed all, to Blaine. And he was grateful that he had him for a friend. He found Blaine attractive, but part of him was getting annoyed by everyone assuming that because they were both gay that automatically made them a couple. Even though at one time he had thought that was what he wanted. The truth was he was attracted to Dave, he probably would have realized that sooner if Karofsky had not been ,such a jerk. Now that he had met the real Dave, he could not stay away. Despite the past, he was not going to let his chance to have something real pass him up. Dave could get pissed at him, of course if he made him mad enough, he might just kiss him again.

DK

They had World History together, he almost ditched, but he couldn't do that every day. He might as well get used to the suffering. He needed to get his grades back up, not wanting to be benched on the football or hockey teams. Despite what people thought he was not a dumb ass. Thankfully the teacher was a stickler for assigned seats. His was across the room from Hummel, and a couple of rows back. He would be able to look at him, but if he sat any closer, Dave was not sure he would have been able to keep his hands off of him. He could do this, with a sigh he took his seat. He started to worry when the class started and Kurt was not there. Ten minutes in, he arrived, wearing a different shirt than earlier, and his hair looked wet. Dave felt like he was going to boil over. Ignoring the stare of the teacher, he got up and walked over to Kurt. Artie and Sam where also in that class, they started towards Kurt, afraid of what Karofsky was up to. Glare in place, Dave looked at them and they stopped in their tracks. As Kurt looked up he couldn't help but shiver, he was terrifying when he was mad. Looking down at Kurt, " Who was it?" was all Dave ground out between clinched teeth. Realizing they are causing a disturbance, "Don't worry about it" Kurt says softly with wide eyes. " Tell me Hummel" Dave said. " Dave, please return to your seat" Mr Hunt said. Karofsky turned and looked at him. The teacher said nothing more. Looking back at Kurt, " Tell me now." Kurt sighs, " Josh Skidmore." Suddenly Dave was storming out of the class. " Oh No, Oh No, Dave don't", Kurt said running after him. Artie and Sam sat back down, confusion on their faces. Dave knew that punk, he had gym this hour. He was an over sized freshman, who now had a date with the fury. Good he needed someone to take his frustrations out on. That jerk face does not know it, but he just did Dave a favor. As Dave bust into the Gymnasium, the class stares at him. When Josh sees him, he takes off running, Dave is quicker, even with Kurt tugging on the back of his jacket squealing for him to stop. Then Kurt is left holding the jacket as Dave slips out of it and tackles Josh. " I told you what would happen, say hello to the fury, ass wipe." He lays into him. The class is stunned. Kurt jumping around behind Dave, " Please stop, Dave Please." Finally coach Bieste is able to pull Dave off. " Karofsky, hit the locker room now and cool off" she yells. " Skidmore get to the nurses and get cleaned up." looking around at the gym class, " the rest of you do laps." Then she looks at Kurt, standing there holding Dave's Jacket. " Want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

KH

After he explains the slushy facial, and Dave's reaction, coach Bieste decides to let Dave off with a warning, besides she doesn't want to lose one of her best players.

By the end of the day the whole school knows of the beat down and why. He was used to the curious stares in the hallway, he got those everyday. He was not prepared for the almost hostile looks he got as he walked into the choir room. Mercedes looked hurt, and Kurt felt bad. He was sorry that he was not able to talk to her about everything. They all looked a little betrayed, but part of him felt it was none of their damn business. They all had lives of their own and personal dramas, and he was entitled to his own. The biggest part was even though they were all misfits in some way, they had no idea what it was like for him. They couldn't all be gay for three hours a day, like when the all rolled around in wheel chairs to see what it was like for Artie. None of them could walk in his shoes for a day, and he needed to keep some part of himself private.

Mercedes " You want to tell us what's going on?"

Tina, " yeah we are worried about you?"

Puck " Dude, are you like his prison bitch ?"

Kurt's mouth just hangs open as Mercedes hits Puck in the arm.

Kurt as frosty as possible, " Noah, you are beyond crude."

Rachel pipes up, " Clearly we are just confused, and worried. We don't want you to get hurt, and I for one feel Karofsky is untrustworthy." Kurt looks at Finn for help, and sees none.

" I appreciate all of your concerns except Noah's, but really it's none of your business."

Rachel, " I disagree, your a vital member of Glee Club and I would like to point out" then Kurt interrupts her angry, " I said it's really none of your business, so shut your trap Hobbit."

As he looks around at all the shocked faces, he has really reached his limit. He felt like he was going to burst all day. Things just got worse after the fight, and he went to the locker room to find Dave already gone. He was so frustrated, he no longer held the word patience in his vocabulary. When Finn gets up to defend Rachel, Kurt mimics shaving his head and Finn sits down, earning him a glare from Rachel.

With a sigh, " Karofsky and I have come to a truce of sorts, my family was able to help his family with a problem and for that he has agreed to stop the bullying. Okay?" Looking around at everybody. Thankfully Mr Shue, walks in interrupting the intervention. " So class who wants to start?" " I will" Kurt says. " I will be singing, Someone Like You, from Jekyll and Hyde the musical."

I peer through windows,

Watch life go by,

Dream of tomorrow,

And wonder why?

The past is holding me,

Keeping life at bay,

I wander lost in yesterday,

Want to fly,

But scared to try.

But if someone like you,

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly,

Nothing would ever be the same

My Heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive,

If someone like you

Found me

So many secrets

I've longed to share,

All I have needed ,

Is someone there

To help me see a world

I've never seen before

A love to open every door

To set me free,

So I can soar

If someone like you

Found someone like me

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same

There'd be a new way to live,

A new life to love,

If someone like you,

Found me

Oh if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same

My Heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive,

If someone like you

Loved me

Loved me

Loved me...

After he finishes , he walks out.

DK

In the locker room Dave was getting his own intervention.

Azimio, " Dude, what the hell, Skidmore's on our side, why the hell you beat his ass over that homo?"

DK " Shut up Azimio."

Azimio shaking his head, " Man after yesterday, you practically caring his books to class, and today, people talkin."

DK, " Like I said before, let em talk."

Azimio, " You ain't turning into a fag are you Dave?" Smiling " If so my church has a camp for that." Azimio laughs at his joke.

DK " Fuck no, I ain't no queer, and fuck off." He slams his locker shut.

Azimio, holding up his hands, " Okay man, but are you gonna tell me what is going on with you?"

Sitting down on the bench, head down, " Last week when you were out, my dad got drunk and fucked me up pretty good." Looking up at Azimio, " I was in pretty bad shape, Hummel and Hudson helped me, end of story." sighing, " Like I said Hummel did me a solid, so now he's off limits."

Azimio sitting down, " I 'm sorry I wasn't there man." clapping Dave on the back, " And I still got your back." With that Azimio stands up and leaves, and Dave is angry with himself. Azimio is the closest thing that he has to a best friend, and he felt guilty for lying.

Kurt still had Dave's jacket, and he still wanted to talk to him. He found him in the locker room.

KH " Hey"

Dave turns around to see Kurt holding out his jacket. " Hey yourself"

KH " Can we talk?" he steps closer to Dave

DK " About what ?" His nostrils flare, he can smell the soft spicy cologne Kurt's wearing.

KH " About last night" He steps even closer, now Dave is backed up against the lockers

DK " What about it?" It's taking all Dave's will power not to grab Kurt.

DK " Fuck it", he pulls Kurt to him , and kisses him, when he realizes he is kissing him back, he lifts the smaller boy up and turns so Kurt's back is now up against the lockers. Kurt wraps his legs around Dave moaning as the core of his heat brushes Dave's. As their bodies grind together, Dave trails kisses down Kurt's neck, coming back up to nibble on his ear lobe. Kurt's sighs and moans of pleasure almost completely undo him. He can barely regain control, remembering they are in the locker room where any body can walk in. He releases his hold on Kurt, but still rest his head on the top of Hummel's.

With ragged breaths , " What are we doing ?" Dave ask. " At the start of last week you hated my guts."

Kurt leaning into Dave's chest, " So did you."

DK, " No" he pauses for a minute, " It wasn't hate."

DK, He won't look Kurt in the eyes, because he doesn't want him to know how much it hurts him to say this, " I"m not good enough for you, I'm not like you, What about that other guy?"

Kurt with a sigh, " I don't feel that way about him." Trying to get Dave to look him in the eyes, " Don't you want me?"

DK, Hearing the hurt in Kurt's voice he looks him in the eyes, " Hell yes I want you, but I can't be with you like he could, I can't be open about myself like you, I'm a coward." He looks down at the floor.

Kurt leans into Dave, " I only admitted who I was, last year, and I have known since I was five."

" I don't expect you to jump out of the closet and yell boo at everybody tomorrow" he smiles at the image in his head. " I refuse to give up on us, not when I have found someone who can make me feel this way."

DK " I really don't know what I am doing, I haven't even dated a girl."

KH, " Well that makes two of us" He laughs "we can figure this out together, and for someone who has never dated, you sure can kiss."

DK, " Oh is that true" And he grabs Kurt again kissing him, tongues dancing together as their bodies touch. Pulling away from him " Okay you are really going to have to get away from me, I can't control myself when I'm around you Hummel."

Kurt laughs and backs up, " Well I need to get home anyway, I promised to help my dad at the garage today."

DK " Can I call you later?"

KH, " You better" and with a smile he turns and leaves. Dave watches as Kurt walks out, admiring the view, then he decides he needs a cold shower.

KH

Kurt can't help but smile as he walks out out to his car. He has someone, it hurt so bad when he realized even Rachel, who on her best days could easily be voted most annoying , had someone, and he didn't. Even if it had to be a secret love, he wasn't alone any more. Dave made him feel that fire deep in his gut, what he has been missing for so long. He feels alive. His heart really had, taking wing.

A/N: There are still bumpy roads ahead for my favorite guys, but for the most part they should be navigating them together from now on. Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, I have these friends called migraines that drop by every so often unannounced. hope you all are still enjoying the story :)


	11. Chapter 11

Fubar Chapter eleven

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee and it's totally depressing me :(

A/N : Going to be a little nicer to my guys in this chapter, this story just keeps going in my head. Been under the weather, trying to post as quickly as possible, hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They really do keep a person motivated.

KH

Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was warm inside, still dizzy from the kisses he had received earlier. The only thing dampening his blissful mood, was his fellow Glee members. He still felt guilty about not being able to confide in Mercedes, and embarrassed for taking his frustrations out on Rachel. She had really been there for him recently, and out of everyone, she saw how hurt, he really had been over the duet competition. Maybe he would pick her up a sheet of gold star stickers as an apology. He knew Finn didn't approve of his new found friendship with Karofsky. When he looked at it through his eyes , he couldn't blame him. He, himself was still a little confused at his newly awoken feelings, and he had not been the only target of Bullying. Finn had endured a lot of torment the last year and half, mostly at Dave and Azimio's hands. He was just going to take it one day at a time.

DK

He was beyond nervous, earlier he had called Kurt, and invited him to dinner Wednesday. He was worried about what to make, and how to act. He lost control around Kurt, before he had channeled his emotions into violence, now kisses. Much better, except he wasn't comfortable yet, mackin on Kurt in front of the world. He was scared, plain and simple. He pretended to be strong and tough, to keep people at a distance. Deep down he hated himself, not because he was gay, but because it exposed him for the coward he was. It proved to him how weak he was. A real man stood up for what he believed in, and was not afraid to be himself. Kurt was a real man, he was just the scared little boy that Kurt said he was. He wanted to be brave like him, wanted it so bad. He just wished he could win the battle over his fears. Kurt made him want to be a better person. Kurt deserved a better person. Melissa walked into the laundry room interrupting the mental flogging, he was dishing out to himself.

MK " Hey, make sure you don't put my new clothes in the wash, they need to be hand washed."

Turning to look at his sister, "Okay, Hey Kurt's coming for dinner tomorrow."

" Really" Jumping up and down, " I can't wait, I really like him."

Dave turns back around, opening up the detergent, as Melissa says " You guys would make a cute couple." Shocked he drops the cap of detergent , spilling it all over the washer. " What did you say?"

MK " Don't be embarrassed Dave." turning towards his sister, " Well were just friends." Then he really looks at her, knowing she can read through the lie, " How did you know?" " You talk in your sleep. The only name you ever say is Kurt." she says smiling. Dave is in shock, he starts to panic a little, wondering, if others have been able to figure him out. He was pretty sure Azimio was catching on.

DK " Melissa, due me a favor, please keep this between us. Kurt knows, and yes I like him, a lot. I'm just worried about how everybody will react. I don't want to see you hurt because of who I am." He pauses for a moment trying to gather his strength. " At the beginning of last week, Kurt hated my guts." He looks down at his feet ashamed. " He had reason to, I was a jerk and a bully. I got mad every time I saw him. Between feelings I did not feel I could express, and anger at Dad being ill, I took my frustrations out on him. I'm not proud of the things I did, and I still can't believe, that he even wants to be in the same room with me. This is all so knew to me. I'm not ready to lay all my cards on the table" finally looking back at his sister " Get me?" She just stares at him. With a sigh " I'm afraid to put myself out there, only to have him come to his senses and run far away from me. Then the few people who actually have anything to do with me, will probably disown me, and I'll be completely alone." Melissa wraps her arms around her brothers waist, "You won't be alone, you will always have me, But I understand. I love you, and anybody who would quit being your friend, wasn't one in the first place." Smiling through his tears, " hey, I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one?"

KH

Wednesday morning was finally here, he was actually excited to go to school. Most days, his only motivation for getting out of bed was to show off his superior taste in fashion and Glee club. Today he wanted to see him, needed to see him. As he walked into school he scanned the lot, found his truck, but Dave was no where in sight. Mercedes caught up with him as arrived at his locker.

M " Kurt, I'm sorry if it seemed like we were ganging up on you yesterday."

KH " You don't need to apologize Mercedes, I was the one who was rude, with the exception of Puckerman. I Know you all have my best interest at heart."

Mercedes smiling, " So we cool?"

KH, " Of course" as he opens his locker he is surprised to find a peach colored rose. A smile lights up his face as he pulls the rose out and smells it's perfume.

With a confused look on her face, " You sure there is nothing you want to tell me about?"

Kurt turns and looks at her, " It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it, I really do, It's just that I would be breaking a promise to someone else if I did."

Mercedes smiles at him, " I get it, but when you are able to talk about this, I better be the first to know." Kurt is relieved , he feels a little bit lighter, " Will do."

DK

He hid around the corner, watching Kurt's face light up at the sight of the rose. He hoped he liked peach. He had to admit, he enjoyed putting flowers into Hummel's locker more than shoving him into it. He couldn't wait to get to school this morning so he could see him, and now that he was there, it was torture. He felt like a hungry lion trapped in a cage, and somebody had put a tray of food just out of his reach. Screw it, he rounded the corner and walked casually by Kurt and Mercedes. He just needed to get a closer look, and he couldn't keep from grinning as he went past. It felt like Mercedes looked right through his him. She was a smart one, but oddly he didn't feel threatened by her. It was really getting hard to wear his mask, he was pretty sure it was impossible to glare and grin at the same time. He could not help himself, today he only felt like smiling.

KH

Between classes he would return to his locker, so he could see his rose again. On a regular day he smiled a lot, but today was different, they were real smiles. He no longer worried about dumpster tosses and slushies, thanks to yesterdays beat down ,but there were still hostile stares. He had not seen Dave all day until lunch. He was sitting with his normal crowd, including Azimio, but Kurt kept catching him looking at him, It was making him blush, and feel a tickling in his mid section. Finally half way through lunch, Dave got up, with a nod to his friends he turned and walked past Kurt. He winked and slanted his head , as if to say follow me. Not wanting to give anything away, he waited a second and excused himself and followed after Dave. He caught up with him just as he entered a empty class room.

A/N Sorry this one is so short, need to get some rest so I can feel better, next one is almost ready to post. Night all


	12. Chapter 12

Fubar Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I Do not own Glee :(

A/N : Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. Still going to be nice to my guys this Chapter, they need a little love :)

DK

He was trying to drive him insane, there was no other explanation for it. It was like something out of the Matrix , slow motion. Every move Kurt made, the way his lips wrapped around the juicy pieces of fruit, and oh god, he had to suppress a moan, as Kurt's tongue darted out to catch the drops of liquid on his lips. He couldn't control it anymore, he had to touch him, taste him. Heart racing, he could hear Kurt's footsteps behind him as he turned into the first empty room he could find. The sound of Kurt approaching, sent what felt like sensual lightning through his body. Then Kurt walked in and closed the door.

KH

He couldn't believe he was having a clandestine rendezvous. So hungry with the need to feel and be loved. He wanted Dave's arms around him again. As he walked into the room, he felt his body flush, head to toe as he looked at the Jock, his Jock. With a burning look Dave says, " Hey."

Kurt feels slightly light headed, " Hey yourself" then Shyly " Thank you for the rose." Dave starts to walk towards him, " I am glad you liked it." Kurt backs up a little, as Dave gets closer, soon he is pressed up against the dry erase board. He can feel Dave's warmth surrounding him and soon their lips are pressed together. Before he pulls away, Dave gently glides his tongue along Kurt's lower lip.

He sighs into Kurt's mouth, " Your skin is soft, like the rose, and you taste like strawberries today."

Kurt smiles, " You taste like chocolate and mint." With a soft chuckle, Dave says " I like peppermint patties." He beens down and kisses him again as Kurt slides his hands up Dave's chest wrapping them around his neck and running them through his hair. The soft moan that escapes Kurt's mouth is his undoing, he runs his hands down Kurt's hips and over his backside, picking up him up. Brushing their cores together, sending pulsing fire through their veins. Panting in between fevered kisses, and keeping one hand under Kurt, his other quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Dave licks, and kisses his way across Kurt's chest, nipping at his nipples, causing him to cry out in pleasure. They forgot where they were, crazed by their overwhelming need for each other. Placing his hands on Kurt's hips, grinding together as he licked and kissed Kurt's neck on his way back up to his mouth. Both boys jumped, startled when the bell rang. They stood looking at each other, breaths mingled and ragged, trying to regain the control they had both lost. Kurt's shirt hung open and Dave's Jacket was on the floor. Their eyes were heavy lidded and their mouths swollen. They jumped apart as they heard the door open. Kurt turned towards the board and buttoned up his shirt, while Dave blocked anyones view of him.

When Kurt turned and saw Brittany, he breathed a sigh of relief. Sweet, sweet dumb as a box of rocks, Brittany. They gathered up their stuff, getting ready to leave when they saw she was crying. Concerned, Kurt ask her what was wrong, in between sobs she mumbles something about Coach Sylvester, chopping down a small tree, where some Gummi bears had lived. Trying not to smile he pats her on the head, " There, there Brit, it will be alright."

Dave looks at Kurt trying to get his fill, before they have to part ways.

" She's in my next class, I'll make sure she gets there." With that said, Dave pulls Brittany up out of the chair and into a side hug. Looking down at the small girl in his arms, " Hey it will be okay, I'll find out where they lived and build them a new house." She looks up with a smile, " Really."

DK, " Yeah, I will take care of it after practice," with a wink at Kurt, " I am sure Kurt will help too."

With one last look , Dave walks out of the room with a now smiling Brittany tucked under his arm.

KH

He finished gathering his stuff, and left the class room. Walking to his next class, his thoughts drowned out the noise of the busy hallway. Everything still felt surreal. Dave kept surprising him. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the feelings he was having. Dave was a totally new person. Gone was the bully he feared, replaced with someone who set his body on fire. Someone kind enough, to pretend to be Habitat for Humanity, for Gummi Bears. Still in a haze, he hurried to class.

DK

Walking Brit to class, his arms around her shoulders, made him ache. Instead of Brittany, he wanted it to be Kurt. He wanted to walk him to class, his arm around the boy he loved. He wanted to let everyone know they belonged to each other. He just couldn't shake the nagging fear. What if it didn't work out? What if Kurt changes his mind? They enter class and he takes his seat. He tries to focus , but his mind won't cooperate. Finally he lays his head down and closes his eyes. As he drifts off he licks his lips, sighing , he can still taste Hummel.

KH

He's excited, he just needs to get through Glee practice and then he will be free to go home and pick out his outfit for dinner. As he enters the room, he notices, with the exception of Mercedes and Brittany, the rest of the club won't look him in the eye. Oh well, they were probably still afraid he would snap at them like yesterday. He takes his seat next to Mercedes. He is shocked when she grabs a hold of his shirt turning his collar up. KH " Mercedes what are you doing?" " Trust me Kurt, it's all the rage." She says trying to convey a warning with her eyes. Kurt thinks she looks insane, and starts to fix his collar when she turns it back up, She starts to explain as he says " Mercedes what" but they are both interrupted by Puck. " She 's trying to cover the Hickey's on your neck, Dude." His pale skin instantly turns pink, as he blushes. Just then Mr Shue walks in once again saving him from further examination.

DK

He was making stuffed chicken breast, with roasted new potatoes and salad. It had been his mother's favorite meal, he hoped Kurt would like it. He was so nervous, and excited. He would be there any minute. " Melissa, keep and eye out for Kurt" he yelled into the living room. " Okay " she called back. He decided to turn on the little radio that hung under one of the cabinets, music to sooth the beast. Animal by the Neon Trees was on.

_Here we go again_

_I Kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Melissa opens the door for Kurt, smiling she puts a finger to her lips, " If he knows your here, he'll quit singing, dinners almost ready." Then she creeps back closer to the kitchen so she can listen to Dave.

_Here we go again_

_we're sick like animals_

_we play pretend_

_you're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

Dave is singing softly with the music, but Kurt is still shocked about the rich, sweet quality of his voice, the Jock really can sing.

_Oh,Oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, Oh_

_What are you waitin' for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, Oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh,Oh_

_What are you waitin' for_

_What are you waitin' for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Just then Dave turns around from the stove spotting Kurt and Melissa, he almost drops the pan of potatoes, " How long have you two been standing there?"

Melissa giggles " Long enough" the song continues to play, as Dave sets the food on the table.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin in_

_It's getting heavier_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killin me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

_Oh, Oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, Oh_

_What are you waitin for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh,Oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh,Oh_

_What are you waitin for_

_What are you waitin for_

_Say Goodbye to my heart tonight_

As Kurt listened to the song play out, he felt like he was saying goodbye to his heart tonight. He was going to place it in the hands of one Dave Karofsky.

A/N : I am trying to build the relationship, between my guys. I am trying not to rush it to much. I know there are plenty of worthy things to pray for, such as world peace etc. Lately all my prayers sound like, **Please Please, Ryan Murphy give me some Kurtofsky this year**. LOL Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Night All.


	13. Chapter 13

Fubar Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee, Please don't be a Sue and sue me.

A/N : Warning some drama will eventually return in some up coming chapters, but fear not, I love me some Kurtofsky. As for now still enjoying some happy times.

KH

Smiling as he took a bite of his chicken, Dave cooks,like he kisses damn good. He was feeling happy, like he had finally found the last puzzle piece. Melissa was excited, at first he wasn't sure how to act in front of her. Did she know about her brother? He got his answer, when after Dave placed the potatoes on the table, he leaned in and gave Kurt a quick kiss on his way back into the kitchen. In front of a beaming Melissa.

KH " This is really good."

DK Looking a little bashful, " Thanks"

KH, " Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Before Dave can answer, Melissa does, " When our mom started getting sick, she would sit in the kitchen and give Dave, step by step instructions."

Dave Smiling sadly, " Yeah, she was an awesome cook, if it weren't for the occasional game my dad watched, I would have thought we only had one TV station, Food Network."

Comfortable silence descended on the table as the three of them thought about their mothers.

Melissa looking at Kurt, smiles, " Dave said he is gonna take me to see you guys at sectionals, again."

KH " That's great, wait did you say again?"

Melissa, " He surprised me last year and took me."

Kurt grins as he takes in Dave's red cheeks.

DK, " Well it's important, to support your school, and stuff." Seeing Kurt grin, " It's not like, I was stalking you ." Kurt just laughs when Dave adds, " Much."

DK, looking at Melissa, " I talked to dad this afternoon."

Melissa, "Was he okay?'

DK, " He is actually holding up well, the detox part is brutal, but he's tough. He said I might be able to come for a visit soon." taking a drink of his water, " When I go, do you want to come?"

Melissa just looks down at her plate, " I'm not ready , to see him yet, I'll go next time." Understanding her reluctance, he just nods. Changing the subject , he looks at Kurt, " So your dad and Finn's mom, are getting married?"

KH, " Yes they are," laughing " And I am the wedding planner, guess I will have to inform the caterer, of two more guests."

Melissa practically bounces off her seat, " We get to go?"

KH, " I would like it if you guys would come." Melissa looks at Dave, who just smiles and nods.

Melissa, " I will need something to wear." She looks at Kurt as they both yell " Shopping trip." They laugh as Dave groans, rubbing a hand down his face.

Ooooooooooo

Melissa cleared the table and Dave washed the dishes. Kurt sat on a stool in the kitchen, after being informed that guest were not allowed to help with the clean up. Looking at her brother with a gleam in her eyes, she puts a CD in the kitchen player. Dave turns to his sister as Billie Holiday's voice swept through the kitchen. " Melissa?"

Melissa, " Well I just thought maybe you all would like to dance?"

Smiling at his sister as he wipes the suds off his hands, turning towards Kurt. With an eyebrow raised, " What do you say?" Blushing Kurt nods, and steps into Dave's arms.

_The very thought of you_

_I forget to do _

_Those little ordinary things_

_That everyone ought to do_

_I'm living in a kind of day dream_

_I'm happy as a queen_

_And foolish though it may seem_

_To me that's everything_

_The mere idea of you_

_The longing here for you_

_You'll never know_

_how slow the moments go_

_Till I'm near to you_

_I see your face in ever flower_

_Your eyes in the stars above_

_It's just the thought of you_

_The very thought of you, my love._

As they slowly turned around the kitchen, Dave softly sang along with the song, his lips next to Kurt's ear. When the song stopped, they noticed their audience of one had disappeared. Kurt leaned up and kissed Dave. As the Kiss got heated , Kurt pulled back, laughing "For the sake of younger eyes maybe I should stand on the other side of the kitchen from you."

DK

When it was time for Kurt to get home, Dave walked him out. He felt like he was floating. His life was changing rapidly for the better, all because of Kurt. His father was on the mend, his sister was happier than he'd seen her in a long time, and he was completely and utterly in love. In the crisp cool fall air, their breaths mingled as Dave leaned in for a chaste goodnight kiss, sure that a small sprite might be peeking out the window. As they pull apart, Kurt's phone lights up with the ring tone of Teenage Dream. Kurt fumbles to silence the phone, as Dave looks at the caller ID seeing Blaine's name. He quickly covers his scowl, but not before Kurt sees it.

DK, " Well I better get back in there and make sure she's doing her homework, I'll see you tomorrow."

As Dave walks inside, his insecurities swamp him.

KH

He was mentally kicking himself. Why hadn't he changed that stupid ring tone. The night had been perfect. Romantic and the food was good. Now he couldn't get the look of pain that crossed Dave's face out of his mind.

Oooooooo

DK

The next morning, Dave woke up determined. He was going to woo Kurt. Blaine was probably a nice guy, which for some reason, made him want to choke him even more. He arrived to school late, first period was almost over. Smiling he opened Kurt's locker. Just like the other day his first thought was that he would like to rip that damn picture down. Just then he had an Idea, lack of impulse control he acted on it.

KH

Kurt had been looking for Dave all day. When he had returned to his locker after second period, he had been surprised to find another peach rose along with some chocolate covered strawberries. He was feeling up with warmth when he looked over and saw the picture. Someone had drawn buck teeth and glasses on Blaine and over courage they had wrote creepy. At first he felt angry, but as he stood there looking at the picture he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. " That's okay Dave, Revenge is a dish best serve cold."

DK

Dave wondered if Kurt thought he was avoiding him. He wasn't, Figgins had caught him in the hall and given him, in school suspension,for being late. When the last bell rang, he went in search of Kurt to apologize. Then he saw Kurt walking towards him. Something was wrong, he was smiling, too sweetly. Then Dave saw what he was holding, a blueberry slushy. He started to back away, " Hey man sorry about the picture." Kurt just kept coming, smile still in place. Dave turned running. Yelling over his shoulder, " Kurt, I know you don't really want to do this." Kurt's only response was laughter as he chased Dave down the hall. Dave was fast, but Kurt was smaller making it easier for him to navigate the crowded hall way. Dave knew he was catching up to him so he ducked into the first open doorway he came to. Unlucky for him Kurt saw where he went. Kurt advanced as Dave backed away, smiling and breathless, he tries once again to persuade Kurt, " Hey, babe I am so sorry, don't no what got into me earlier." Kurt laughs as he lets the slush fly. Gasping as the cold drink covers him, he starts to laugh with Kurt. " I guess I deserved that for more than one reason." Grinning as the liquid runs down his face, he licks his lips. " This flavor is not half bad, " walking towards Kurt, "Want to share?"

Kurt backing away, " David, don't you dare touch me" giggling he turns to run away. Then he hears someone clear their throat, both boys snap out of their own little world to realize, that Mr Shue and the Glee club have been there the whole time. Dave had ducked into the choir room.


	14. Chapter 14

Fubar Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still Do not own Glee

A/N : Still loving the reviews, you guys rock :-) Still praying to Mr Murphy ( Please sir give your fellow east sider and Warren Central Grad some Kurtofsky) Hope you all are still enjoying the story.

DK

He was cold, sticky and currently the center of attention, not really where he wanted to be.

" Kurt ?" Mr Shue says, with a tone of annoyance. Dave, afraid Kurt might be in trouble, " Sorry Mr Shue, well clean it up, we were just messing around." Puck laughs " Ha , you two been messing around like me and Santana." Dave tenses ready to spring, when Kurt places a hand on his chest to hold him back. Puck turns his back to them, wrapping his hands around himself pretending to make out. Dave starts to side step Kurt, just as Mr Shue yells, " Enough Puck." Looking sheepish Puck apologizes to them. Kurt just nods his head, frustrated and embarrassed. Noticing Kurt's discomfort Rachel speaks up, " So Dave, would you like to stay and watch us rehearse? I for one think you will find my voice, in particular, to be far superior to others you might have heard." Stunned by the invite Dave barely finds his voice to reply, " UH... thanks for the offer, but I need to get on the ice." He is surprised as he looks at the rest of the club, he only sees a few unhappy faces, for the most part they just look curious. He turns towards Kurt, " I'm gonna get cleaned up." Turning away from the group, Kurt whispers, " Do you want some help?" Grinning Dave says, " Sure." He should be horrified. He had been caught, not only calling Kurt, babe, but he had almost kissed him in front of the entire Glee club. He was pretty sure, although they had loyalty to Kurt, that the majority still disliked him, word would get around. He realized that he really didn't care that much. The only thing he truly feared, was losing Kurt. With that last thought, he grabs Kurt's hand for all to see and tugs him out the door.

KH

When he realized they had an audience, he was terrified. Worried that the old Dave would come back, denying everything and calling him names. Instead Dave had stood up for him, and taken his hand in front of everybody. He was afraid to ask what this meant. He did not want to jinx anything. One thing was for sure, he was certain that the Glee club Knew they were together.

Dave decides to get cleaned up in the restroom, before he goes to the locker room. There would be too many questions as to why he, normally the slushier, was now covered in the stuff. He also wanted to be alone with Kurt. The bathroom was empty when they got there. Kurt turned on the warm water and began to wet some paper towels. Dave had stripped off his jacket and was in the process of removing his shirt when his eyes met Kurt's in the mirror. The coldness of the slushy forgotten as Dave feels his body flush. He walks over to Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his bare chest, he begins to trail soft kisses down his neck. Kurt feels as if he is gonna melt right into a puddle on the floor, the fact that he can see Dave behind him in the mirror, makes the sensations increase. Finally unable to take it anymore, he turns around wanting to run his hands over Dave's chest. He loves the feel of Dave's chest hair, warm and crisp running through his fingers. He leans up catching him in a kiss, as their tongues do battle, Dave leans in and lifts Kurt up onto the counter top. He begins to trail soft kisses down Kurt's neck again, loving Kurt's excited murmurs . He leans back up catching Kurt's mouth again before finally breaking away. " I really need to get to practice" he says reluctantly. Kurt, smiles " I should get back to rehearsal." They stay there a few minutes more neither one wanting to leave each others embrace. Kurt looking at Dave's chest traces the fading lash marks. With a frown on his face, Dave looks up at him, " I think I am going to swing by, after practice, and visit my dad." Kurt looks him in the eye, " Do you want, me to come with you?"

" No, I think I better go it alone, this time." sighing, "I am not sure how things will go." Kurt lays his head on Dave's shoulder, " What about Melissa?" Dave kisses Kurt's forehead, " She's having dinner at Mandi's tonight." Finally they separate. Dave gives Kurt one last kiss and tells him goodbye. When Kurt returns to the music room, the janitor has already mopped up the remaining slushy. He takes his seat and tries to ignore his fellow members, as they look at their blushing friend, with his swollen lips and dazed expression.

Saint Rita's

A nurse leads Dave down a long hallway to a small room. He is surprised by the sight of his dad. His eyes are clear, his hands shaky, dressed in gray sweat pants and a white top. He wore slippers, since he was a suicide risk they didn't allow shoes with laces. The nurse leaves, and the two men just stand there facing each other in awkward silence.

Finally Dave speaks, " How are you feeling?"

Paul, rubbing a hand down his face ( a nervous tick he passed to his son)," Physically, I am getting better." He sits down and Dave does too. " I am so sorry, David, I don't even know where to begin."

Dave, " We just want you better dad, we are a family still, we can get through this together."

Paul, " The hardest part is not the physical withdraw for me," choking up, " It's is having to deal with who I had become, the things I did and said." looking at his son, " You didn't know your grandfather, David, that was who I became. My father was a drunk bastard, I grew up watching him beat my mother and he terrified me. Your mother was the first positive thing to happen to me, she made me want to be a better person than my father. I loved her more than anything, it just destroys me that I let her down." Watching his father, Dave sees the man he used to know, broken, but still that man.

" Dad, I need to tell you something." he stands, nerves almost winning, " I'm gay." He turns to face the door, feeling the need to just run away, when his dad speaks, " I know... I'm so sorry for the things I said to you." Dave turns to face his father, in shock, as he continues, " Your mother told me, right before she died." Dave sits back down, " How did she know, I didn't even admit it to myself till recently." Paul just gives him a sad smile, " That was just your mother, she always had a way of seeing who people really were." Dave doesn't know what to say, he just stares at his dad.

Paul, " I want you to know that I love you no matter what, I know my actions haven't proven that to you, but it's true." Dave lets out a sigh of relief, he has been so worried for nothing,

Paul, " Let you sister know that I love her Dave" his breath catching again, " I need you to leave now, it is hard to look at you, your bruises are fading but it tears me apart to know what I have done, I'm really a coward." Dave stands, " It's okay dad, and we love you too." As he walks out to his car he is unashamed of the moisture running down his cheeks.

A/N : Sorry so short, next Chapter is almost ready. Night All


	15. Chapter 15

Fubar Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee :-(

A/N : Thanks again for all the great reviews and alerts. Hope everyone is still enjoying my story.

DK

He needed to see Kurt. The conversation with his father had left him feeling like he was a ship on storm ravaged waters. He needed a safe harbor, he needed Kurt. He went from relief that his secret was out, to fear that his father would not be able to dig himself out of the hell he had created. To sadness at seeing how broken his dad was. He knew what being broken looked like, had seen it reflected in his own eyes as he looked in the mirror. His love for Kurt, which nearly destroyed him, was now the glue holding, the fractured parts of his life together. He pulled up in front of the Hummel-Hudson house, turned off his truck and walked up to the door. Relief washed over him when Burt answered the door with a genuine smile.

BH " Hey Dave, how you doing son?'

DK, " Okay, I think, just wanted to stop by and see Kurt, if he's not busy."

Burt motions for him to come inside, " Sure, Him and Finn are downstairs," pointing and smiling " you know the way" With that Burt went back to the living room.

Dave was hoping Finn wouldn't be home, but his need for Kurt overshadowed any uneasiness he had around the fellow jock. Walking down the stairs, he could hear Lady Gaga being played. The sight before him brought a smile to his face. Finn was playing a game on the X box, while Kurt in blue silk pajamas with the top unbuttoned to reveal a white tank, danced around the room as he organized his closet. He was suddenly glad Finn was there, because he would not have been able to behave himself If he wasn't, casual, Kurt looked so damn sexy. Just then Kurt turned around, smiling as his eyes met Dave's.

KH

He had been nervous all night for Dave. Organization, always helped to calm his mind, and what worries were left, he tried to drowned out with some Gaga. Hoping to at least get a phone call, so he would know Dave was alright. All the anxiety melted away when he saw him standing there. He was not wearing his letterman jacket, but instead what looked like a black sweater with a blue shirt underneath with khaki pants. Kurt thought he looked hot. His next thought, was how could he get Finn out of the room? He walked over and turned down his stereo, as Dave came down the steps.

DK, " I hope you don't mind me coming over like this?"

KH, " I was hoping you would at least call, this is much better." As he walks over to meet Dave at the bottom of the steps. He wraps his arms around his waist and leans up to give the bigger boy a quick kiss.

DK, " I'll stop by everyday, if you will greet me this way each time." He runs his hands up and down Kurt's sides as he pulls him closer, " I like the feel of your pj's" he says with a laugh. Just then Finn, hollers over his shoulder, " Hey Kurt, would you get something to drink? Please, man this game is brutal." Dave just lifts his eyebrows at Kurt, who runs up the stairs and grabs his brother to be, a bottle of water. When Kurt returns, he sits the water on the floor next to Finn, who mumbles "thanks." Kurt pulls the headphones off Finn's head and says, " Your welcome."

KH," He can play that game for hours, I can slip into something else if you want to get out of here?"

DK, " That sounds good to me." A moment later Kurt came out of the restroom with a black button up shirt over his white tank, and some jeans on.

KH, " You mind if I bring my Lady Gaga CD?" At that moment Dave would have said yes to Kurt, even if he had been asking to drench him in gas and set him on fire . DK " I don't mind."

When they got up stairs, Kurt let his father know he was going out for a little bit, and that they would be back soon.

DK

They had been driving for about ten minutes, when Dave pulled over and parked in a deserted parking lot. He turned his body towards Kurt, pulling him close. Tonight he was back to tasting like cherries. As their tongues danced, Kurt ran his hands over Dave's chest. Taking a deep breath, Dave pulls back a little and looks out the windshield, as he exhales he says " I came out to my dad." Kurt just leans into him resting his head on Dave's chest.

DK, " To my surprise, he already knew." he says with a sigh.

KH softly, "How?" DK, his voice cracking, " My mom told him." Kurt sits up to look at Dave, just as tears roll down his face. Kurt puts his hand on Dave's face, and kisses him. He wraps his hands around Kurt's waist, and before Kurt can blink he is sitting on Dave's lap. They continue to kiss as it starts to rain. Dave breaks away, and rest his head on Kurt's chest, with his arms wrapped around Kurt, he 's holding onto him much like a child with their teddy bear. They are both silent, the only sounds are their pounding hearts and the cold raindrops on the roof of the truck. The emotions of the last three years are still trying to drowned him. The only time he feels peace, is when he's with Kurt. He doesn't want to let go, but he needs to get him back and pick up Melissa. With a sigh, he let's go of Kurt and throws the truck into gear.

KH

As Dave drives him home, his mind wanders. Part of him still can't believe this is all happening. That he could find this kind of happiness, and with Dave of all people. Wasn't there a saying, something about a thin line between love and hate? All he can really own, are his feelings this moment, Dave makes him feel warm, content, and cherished. They pull up in the drive way.

KH, " You don't have to walk me up... since it's raining."

DK, " Well can I have a kiss goodbye?" he whispers seductively

Kurt leans over and their lips lock, Dave places his hands on the sides of Kurt's face, much like their first kiss, it's a needy, desperate kiss. Both trying to get enough to last until the morning. As the kiss ends , they stay close together breaths mingling, as Dave whispers, " Kurt, I love you." Kurt is silent, and Dave feels pain wash over him. When Kurt starts to say something Dave stops him, " It's okay, you don't have to say it back, it's too early for you." He laughs a little,but Kurt is not fooled he can feel the hurt coming off Dave in waves. Seeing the concern in Kurt's eyes, or maybe it's pity, Dave says,

" I have had feelings for you a lot longer, than you have had for me, I just hope one day you can feel that way about me." He turns away from Kurt to stare back out the window. " Well I better get out of here or Melissa might get worried." Kurt grabs Dave by the chin and turns his face towards him and gives him one more kiss, and softly says , " Goodnight." then he's gone, running up to the door.

Dave just sits there for a minute before pulling out. He feels like a dumb ass. He has known how he felt about Kurt for so long. It didn't see wrong to tell him. "Damn" he shouts as he hits the steering wheel. Rationally he knew he shouldn't get so worked up about it, it is just too early, hell two weeks ago you were shoving the guy around. He couldn't keep the feelings away, he still felt stupid, and it hurt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

KH

The next day at school things felt a bit strained between them. Kurt felt guilty, he knew he had hurt Dave. He was sorry. When he had climbed into bed the night before, he went over everything that had happened in the last two weeks, and he realized that he was in love with Dave. The only thing was, there was no way Dave would believe him, if he told him now. He knew Dave had low self esteem, which he could understand not only had he put him down in the past, but the one person who should have loved him unconditionally had put his self image through a shredder the last three years.. Thankfully his dad was on the mend, but the damage had already been done. He would just have to be patient and wait for the right time to tell him.

DK

The day had been weird. He was mad at himself for complicating things last night. On top of that he was getting weird looks all day. The tip off was that Azimio had avoided him all day. He knew one of those Gleeks had spilled the beans, probably Quinn or Santana That was fine with him, he was through hiding.. He was worn out, he had not slept well the night before. He smiled at Kurt as he entered World History and took his seat. Laying his head down on his desk, thinking he would just close his eyes until the teacher started the lesson. He was out for the count, before the last bell rang.

Dave was sitting in the auditorium, front row as the lights came up. Some one was singing that Bad Romance song, oh god it was Kurt. It sounded like he was backed by a full band, but only Kurt was visible, multi colored lights swirled on the stage as he performed. Dave felt himself harden at the sight before him, Kurt in his silk PJ's front open singing to him. As he moved around the stage his clothes changed, almost as if he was a stripper. Then he came off the stage and straddled Dave.

KH, " _You know that I want you, And you know that I need you, I want it bad, your bad romance."_

Dave was ready to explode, when he felt a sharp pain and then he was falling , " What the Hell" he said as he collided with the ground.

KH

Kurt looked at Dave worried when he fell asleep. He hoped he wasn't getting sick, he looked so tired. Then he felt guilty, remembering the night before. He was sure Dave, had beat himself up over the whispered confession. Then he started hearing him, quietly mumble in his sleep. He watched afraid, he was having a nightmare. Then his fear turned to embarrassment as he heard what Dave was saying, along with the classroom as they got quiet to listen in.

DK, " fuck yeah, that's it baby" Sam and Artie looked at Kurt as Dave mumbled something about a leather studded kiss in the sand. He wished he could disappear into the floor. DK, " so fuck-in hot." Kurt was terrified that Dave was going to call out his name. When Dave mumbled something about his disco stick, Kurt freaked out. Before he could control himself, he was throwing his fashionable loafer across the room like a well aimed missile. With a a loud thud, Dave was startled out of his chair falling hard on the floor. He jumped up and ran to his side, apologizing, as the teacher who previously had not been paying attention, looked up just in time to see Kurt, bean the boy in the head. He told Kurt to get to the principle's office

.

DK

The day had kind of sucked for him. Everything feeling a little off between him and Kurt, to Azimio avoiding him like the plague, and then almost having a wet dream in a room full of your peers. Yeah today certainly belonged on the list of worst days ever. His head still hurt, maybe Kurt should have tried out for the quarterback position instead of kicker.. Kurt had walked him to the nurses for an ice pack, then he went to Figgins office with Kurt. After they both got a lecture about horsing around , he let them off the hook. Standing in the locker room getting ready for practice, he couldn't help but smile, as he thought of the look on Kurt's face when he had bent down and kissed the boy in the packed hall way before they parted ways. He knew the rumors were flying, what a better way to end the weird ass day, than to confirm them. He was still smiling when he felt three pairs of hands grab him, swinging him around and up against the lockers. There before him was the punk he had beat down, smiling like a creeper. Three against one, yeah today totally sucked.


	16. Chapter 16

Fubar Chapter 16

Disclaimer: still poor, still own nothing

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, and alerts. They really make me want to do a good job.

DK

Dave winces as his body slams into the lockers. Before him stood Skidmore, and two other massive guys. He has seen them around, but he didn't know who they were.. He decided to refer to them as, Jackass 1 and Jackass 2. Josh steps close to Dave, " Well, well look what we have here boys, a fuckin fairy." Straining against the hands holding him, Dave growls " Fuck off Skidmore." Josh swings, punching him in the gut, causing him to double over, Jackass 1 and 2 haul him back up. Grinning at Dave' s pain, " Princess, you fucked with the wrong person." Dave looks up and spits in the boys face, which earns him a hard punch to the jaw, snapping his head back into the lockers. As Dave regains his focus he snarls, " Is that all you got you ass wipe, chicken shit? To afraid to take me on your own?" Josh punches him again, " That's okay pretty boy, call me everything you want. After I'm done with you, I'll pay your bitch a visit." Dave sees red, with a growl he brakes away from the guys holding him and tackles Josh. He gets in two good punches before they can pull him off. Skidmore gets up wiping the blood from his now broken nose, and kicks Dave in the groin. Landing on his knees, he felt like he was gonna be sick. His head was pulled back, as he felt something cold against his neck.

Jackass 1 " Hey man what are you doing? I have no problem beating some homo's ass, but I ain't trying to get arrested dude." Then Jackass 2 chimes in, " Yeah man." Just then a huge shadow falls over them. Dave looks up to see Josh flying backwards, landing on the floor , his knife clanking to the ground. "Get the fuck off my boy." Azimio roared. Dave had never felt so glad in his life, to see his hulk of a friend. As Josh scrambles up, the other two let go of Dave and back away. " You'll pay for that you son of a bitch" Josh says as he flicks back open the switch blade. Dave still on his knees from the pain, watches as Josh's eyes widen in fear. Behind Azimio appears, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie. Dave breathes out a sigh of relief. " What the hell Dude, pull a knife in a three against one, what a pansy" says Puck as he steps towards Josh. Coach Beiste walks in and sees the Knife before Josh can hide it. " Hand it over Skidmore, and get your ass to Figgins" she yells. After Josh leaves, she turns to Dave, " You okay Karofsky ?" He just nods. Yelling again she says, " Finish getting ready everybody."

He stays on the floor a couple seconds longer, then Azimio helps him up. " hey man thanks for saving my hide." Azimio just nods with a grunt as he gets ready for practice. Nervous, Dave ask, " We cool?" His stomach sinks, when Azimio says, " No." With a defeated look, Dave turns to go get cleaned up. Azimio sighs, " Man, I'm mad as hell at you, not because...you know, but because I had to find out from everybody else. And not to mention every time I look at you I think of all the shit I have said around you. Just not cool man." Dave turns around, " I'm sorry, I just couldn't talk about it." Azimio nods as he closes his locker, " Part of me gets why you felt ya couldn't tell me. It still pisses me off, dude." Dave, rubbing a hand down his face, " I get it man." Azimio gets ready to leave, " See you on the field man," turning back around with a smile, " Just so you know, when I get through being pissed at you, I'm not going to start painting your nails and singing Judy Garland songs with you, K" Dave just laughs, " Way to use them stereotypes, Az." Azimio, Laughing " Just wanted to make that clear, and if I catch you checking out my fine black ass, I will tell Hummel." Dave throws a rolled up pair of socks at his friends retreating back, thankful that he can still call him that.

KH

He was in the auditorium, with Mercedes, when Jacob Ben Israel came running in, shoving a camera in his face, " Do you have any comments on the recent bashing of your rumored gay lover, David Karofsky?" Fear and annoyance swept over him. He shoves the camera out of his face and grabs Jacob by his shirt, " What the hell are you talking about Jacob?" Nervous, and startled by Kurt's reaction he just stares, until Kurt starts shaking him, " Tell me now, you cotton candy headed freak." Jacob tells him that he was in the office when Josh Skidmore and two others were expelled for jumping Dave and pulling a knife. Kurt panics when he hears about the knife, jumping off the stage with Mercedes on his heels. Kurt finds the locker room empty, and runs to the football field. He wants to find Finn to see how bad Dave was hurt. When they get out there, he sees Dave on the field suited up. Sagging with relief, he bends over to catch his breath, before he runs out to his jock.

DK

He was standing on the field, tired and sore, when a blur of color jumps into his arms. " Kurt what's wrong are you okay?" he says holding on to the smaller male. " Am I okay," Kurt shouts incredulous ," You were the one attacked." Dave just grins, it makes him feel happy to know Kurt was so worried about him, " I'm fine,... just sore, and I think my voice has gone up an octave." Kurt leans into him, arms wrapped around his waist, " I was just so scared when I heard they pulled a knife on you." Dave just rubs Kurt's back and murmurs that everything will be all right. He looks across the field surprised that his fellow jocks are all averting their eyes and keeping quiet, except for a grinning Puck that yells out, " Hey love birds get a room." Kurt jumps at the sound of Pucks yell, and he realizes that he is standing in Dave's arms in the middle of football practice.

A/N: Sorry so short next chapter is almost done.


	17. Chapter 17

Fubar Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing and alerts. I love fluff, but warning there will be some drama ahead. Have no fear though, I love Kurtofsky/Karomel or however you like to call the pairing. I am a big sucker for drama filled romance, but love happy endings. This story has a lot of sad and dark parts, please know that I take none of these lightly. Some of the darker aspects come from my own experiences. For story purposes the Hudson/Hummel Wedding will take place after sectionals. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.

KH

He let go of Dave, and went to sit beside Mercedes on the bleachers. As he watched Dave, Mercedes watched him.

Mercedes, " Kurt, were best friends right?"

Kurt still watching Dave, " Yes"

Mercedes, " How long have you and Karofsky, been together?"

Kurt thinks, " I guess, since Tuesday"

Mercedes sounding shocked, " How did you fall in love so fast, and with Karofsky?"

Kurt turns to look at her, " What?"

Mercedes, " Don't try to deny, it's written all over your face, that damn love bug must have bitten you hard."

Kurt, looks back at the field, " I don't know how it happened...It's just there."

Mercedes, " What about Blaine?"'

Kurt sighs, " Were just friends, He's great... I just don't feel that way about him." Mercedes just nods encouraging him to continue. " I know it probably sounds stupid but, I want epic love, fire, passion." smiling, " Maybe I've watched to many movies."

Mercedes grabs his hand, " It's not stupid, I think most of us want the fairy tale, I just never would have thought of Karofsky as prince charming."

Kurt laughs, " No, he was the damsel in distress." Mercedes snorts as she laughs out loud, she envisions Dave dressed as Rapunzel, and Kurt climbing up his flowing hair. Kurt smiles at her "Mercedes, what is that saying about all the world being a stage, and all of us being actors? Well he wears a mask just like the rest of us. I am a bit of an ice queen, while your all, sassy sexual chocolate ( she hits his arm) Dave wears a tough guy mask. (Kurt's eyes water) " I know I told you some about his home life, he's had so much pain...when he opened up to me, I saw the real Dave. The way he is with me, and Melissa...I know it sounds corny, but I feel like I've found something I was missing, something I really didn't even know I was looking for." Mercedes just squeezes his hand as he continues. " I made a fool of myself with Finn, I thought I was in love with him, that was just a silly crush, puppy love, the opening act before the main event...Dave's the main event."

Mercedes, leans into him, " Boy you got it bad. Can't say I'm not a little jealous, I want to find that."

Kurt just nods, an watches the field

Mercedes, "And Kurt don't worry, I see the same thing when he looks at you."

Kurt grinning back, " I know... he told me so."

DK

When practice was over, he walked over to Kurt and Mercedes.

DK, " Hey"

KH, " Hey yourself"

Mercedes smiles as she looks at them, feeling like a third wheel, " Well I gotta go, Kurt you call me."

Kurt, " Will do."

DK, " when did you want to take Melissa shopping?"

KH, " Next weekend is Sectionals, so we better go this Saturday."

DK, " Sounds good, I 'm going to visit my dad tonight and get some stuff done around the house."

KH, " Yeah, tonight is family dinner night...Which speaking of dinner, I want you to come over and have dinner at my house soon, you know meet my dad."

DK smiling, " I've already met your dad."

KH, grinning, " Well this time, I need to introduce you as my boyfriend."

Dave rubbing a hand down his face, " That will ruin everything, your dad likes me now, after you tell him, he'll have to hate me, it's like dad code or something." Kurt just laughs.

KH, " How about after sectionals, you can go out with us to celebrate?"

DK, " Okay, but It will be your fault if he starts to hate me, Melissa will be excited about tomorrow,... you can invite Mercedes, if you want?"

KH, " Really?" DK, " Yeah, I think Melissa would like her,"

Almost all the football players had left the field. Kurt watched as the last few wandered off. " You won't have any more trouble will you?"

Dave looks at Kurt, " No, I'm sure there will be stuff said behind my back, but I don't really care." Grinning " I've got something worth more than their opinions of me." Kurt just beams.

DK, " Sides, Az has my back. He's mad at me for not telling him, but not for being me...and your Glee club guys back me up, so I think I will be fine."

Kurt climbs down from the bleachers, wrinkling his nose teasing Dave, " Well you are extremely sweaty, so I won't let you touch me, maybe I'll just wave goodbye, instead of a kiss you goodbye."

DK, " won't let me touch you huh?" starting towards Kurt, " are you sure you can stop me, I am pretty sure a hot sweaty kiss, would make up for that slushy the other day."

KH, " Dave you stay away from me, you so deserved that slushy, and I owe you like a hundred more."

DK, now stalking Kurt across the field, " True, true, but I think I am still going to demand a kiss goodbye." With that said Kurt turns and runs with a laughing Dave close on his heels.

DK

He was floating, what had been a weird ass day, had turned out not too bad, except for the whole, shoe in the head, and kick in the balls. Him and Azimio were going to be okay. He was out, and although he was sure some would avoid him, he was pretty sure he was going to gain some real friends in the process. Melissa was staying the night at Mandi's, he would pick her up tomorrow afternoon for the shopping trip, she was so excited she probably wouldn't sleep. Kurt was the best thing to every happen to him.. He was in love, and it felt great, in a heart racing, feel like your going to puke kind of way. He parked his truck in the visitor parking and walked into Saint Rita's. He was sitting in the waiting room, when his father's doctor came out to speak with him. Dave stood up as the doctor extended his hand, " Hello, I'm Dr Jones." Dave just nods

Dr, " Your father has requested no visitors, right now, I know that is hard to hear." he claps Dave on the shoulder, Dave smiles sadly, " How is he doing?"

Dr, " Well, he has handled the detox pretty well, but he has severe depression. We have started him on some antidepressants, but they can take a while to work. I would recommend he stay here under supervision at least two more weeks, maybe more."

Dave just nods, as the Dr continues, " I have to ask, I know your mother has passed, Dave do you have any family to help with your sister?"

A prickle of unease comes over Dave, " Well , we have no extended family, my parents were only children and our grandparents are dead." watching the doctors reaction, " But we have a really good family friend, they are keeping Melissa with them until my father gets well ( He lies). They have a daughter the same age, her and Melissa are best friends. And I'm seventeen, I have been taking care of the house and bookkeeping for quite awhile, math is my best subject."

Dr, " Well that sounds fine, but I also must ask, we have mainly talked about your mother in therapy, but Dave how did you obtain all the bruises and marks? The nurses noted them in your fathers chart when he was admitted."

Dave starts to feel clammy, as he breaks out in a nervous, cold sweat, " I play football and Hockey, sometimes we get pretty ruff." The Doctor just nods, and Dave feels like he sees right through his lies, god he hates doctors

KH

When he got home, he took a shower, thinks to a certain handsome jock that had tackled him, and kissed him senseless he was filthy. He was just finishing getting dressed for dinner, when Finn came down the stairs. " Hey man can we talk?"

Kurt nodding, " Sure."

Finn looks nervous but sits sown, " Well, I just wanted to say I'm glad your happy."

Kurt looks at him, " That's nice, but why do I sense you want to say more?"

Finn, " I still don't like him, I don't want to see you hurt."

Kurt tries not to get angry, and fails, " Well you don't have to like him, and for the record you don't even really Know him."

Finn, " Dude, please don't get so angry"

Kurt, " First off don't call me dude, and second just mind your own damn business, maybe you just have a problem with the fact we are both males? More of your closeted homophobia coming out?"

Finn ,now he is angry " Hell no, it's not like that, It is just the dudes got a temper, and hell today three against one and he still managed to break free and break that Skidmore creeps nose."

Kurt, " Well the bastard deserved it, and if I ever see him around I am going to show him why I was the best damn kicker our school ever saw."

Finn, " Maybe I should be having this talk with Karofsky, I think you have a bigger temper than he does, maybe I should be looking out for him... When are you going to tell your dad ?"

Kurt, " I have invited Dave over after sectionals, I figured I would let him know then."

Finn just nods, Kurt looks him in the eyes, " Please don't ruin this for me, and just FYI I have ordered some sheep shears on line, and I'm still pretty sure you can't rock the bald look."

Finn just looks back in stark terror.

DK

Kurt picked him up, since four people couldn't fit in his truck cab. Melissa was excitedly jabbering to Mercedes in the back. Dave could not keep the grin off his face as he watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye, how did he get so lucky, the word beautiful was inadequate when it came to Kurt. He was still feeling uneasy about his talk with the doctor last night, but it fades when he's around Kurt. He smiles to himself, thinking that even though he's the one with the muscle, Kurt is the stronger one, and the only person who can make him feel safe.

KH

He was glad Saturday was here. He needed retail therapy. His fears over Dave being attacked, to Finn still not being on board, had left him on edge. He really needed a good coffee drink of some kind, after tossing and turning most of the night he had finally fallen asleep only to have a nightmare. In which he was running from someone again, trying to find Dave, but in this nightmare he never found him, he just kept running. He shivers just thinking about it.

DK

They had been at the mall for a couple of hours, and his arms were starting to get tired. Since he didn't really care about shopping, he wound up being the bag carrier for the other three. Thankfully most stores had chairs for you to sit on while others tried on clothes, this part he liked, watching and listening to Kurt try on clothes. He never realized how erotic it was to hear the object of your affections slipping in and out of his clothes. Thankfully the bags help hide the evidence. He made a mental note to take Kurt shopping alone sometime, so maybe he could help him take his clothes off and on. The only downside was the stares, some were just curious still annoying as hell, and others you just wanted to punch the disgusted look off their little old lady faces. They were just two people one for sure who was in love, they had every right to hold hands they weren't some damn museum exhibit for assholes to gawk at. He did his best to ignore them, but he would be glad to get out of Lima one day, even then he new it wouldn't be perfect, people in general were stupid. He was brought out of his thoughts by the ring tone of Kurt's phone it was that damn Teenage dream song.

KH

Biting back a curse, He couldn't believe he had forgot again to change that stupid ring tone. He was well aware of how it must look to Dave. Seriously the boy had nothing to worry about, but he knew Dave still did. Bending down he hurried and fished his phone out of the pocket of his pants that were currently on he floor. He silenced the phone, he would talk to Blaine later. He finished tying on his outfit and walked out of the dressing room to model for Dave, catching his glare before the bigger boy could hide it.

A/N: This chapter was mainly setting up for things to come, a lot of stuff is going to start happening quickly. Just remember, I love happy endings.

"_**Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires"**_** Francois de la Roche Foucauld**

Night All


	18. Chapter 18

Fubar Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still do not own Glee :(

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts, you guys rock. Please remember as you read I love happy endings. Any Lyrics used will be in italics and bold.

" _**When love is not madness, it is not love**_." Pedro Calderon de la Barca

DK

They were sitting three rows back, the smell of moth balls, and old lady perfume hanging in the air. They probably would have been in the front row, if he had not insisted on stopping to buy a bouquet of peach roses. Melissa was practically bouncing in her seat as the excitement bubbled out of her. She had talked about going to see Kurt and Blaine at sectionals all week. Dave would have preferred that she left the Dalton kid out of the conversations, but he wasn't going to rain on her parade. This week had been ruff. His time with Kurt had been short, with Glee rehearsals every evening. He felt a nervous excitement, rubbing his hands down his thighs, silently praying that the New Directions would place first.. His breath caught as the house lights dimmed, show time. As the curtain flew up he couldn't keep himself from mumbling "_what the hell," _Kurt had failed to mention, that they were also competing against what looked like an old folks home. That explained the grandma smell, must be some die hard elderly groupies. He was trying really hard not to laugh out loud, but it's really hard when your not supposed to. Part of the problem was that he was slap happy. Sleep had eluded him this past week. The lack of time with Kurt had allowed his fears to fester, take root in his brain like some damn squatter from a western flick. He vowed silently to himself, that after tonight he wouldn't let Kurt out of his sight. He was Dave's lifeline, his drug of choice. Melissa and Kurt were the only two things keeping him sane. The past week had only been bearable because of them. He had called everyday, to see if he could visit his father, each day the same reply,. He was still requesting no visitors and no real improvement. Dave had even started looking through the classifieds, his fathers medical leave would only last so long, then his work would replace him. They had lost so much, Dave didn't want to lose the only home he had ever known. The one that held all the memories of their mom. He had confided in Kurt, after their shopping trip, his worries about losing his sister and the house. Melissa was unaware of this newest problem, she had been robbed of her childhood, eleven going on thirty, he did not want to burden his sister with those fears. If he had not had Kurt, he would have lost his mind. Football would have to go, he would keep hockey, better chance of a scholarship there. He had already started putting in applications, with the lack of jobs out there he didn't want to wait. Despite the possible troubles ahead the week had it's moments. The Glee club, with the exception of Finn and Quinn, were warming up to him. He had won Mercedes over, on their shopping trip, carrying her bags, holding the doors for her, and buying her dinner along with Kurt's. It seemed all week if Kurt wasn't at his side then Mercedes was, or both of them. The only downside was, she was always sneaking his tots off his tray, it was a small price to pay to have the sassy girl in his corner. Next came Artie and Santana, after they had found out about operation Gummi Bear rescue from Brittany they could not dislike the new Dave. Sam had become his accomplice in world history, helping to sneak his notes to Kurt across the room. He had a lot of respect for Sam, the boy was genuine, his word was what mattered to him, and he was not uncomfortable with Kurt and Dave's sexuality like some of the others. Puck was another creature all together, he was okay with Dave and Kurt, but he ribbed Dave constantly. Even though at times Puck was lewd, his teasing was good natured, and it was nice to have the self proclaimed bad ass of McKinley High watching his back. There was indeed plenty to worry about, but there was plenty to be thankful for. He tried to calm his thoughts, determined to enjoy tonight.

He was going to have dinner with Kurt's family tonight, and be introduced to Burt as Kurt's boyfriend. He really hoped the fact that his little sister would be there, would keep the older Hummel from killing him. Nerves aside he was really excited. He really liked Burt and Carole, after the loss of his mother, and his father spiraling down hill, he had put up walls. He did not want to form serious attachments, but somehow Kurt had knocked those walls down. The stakes were high but the reward was worth it. For the first time in three years he felt alive, he wasn't just going through the motions. The next act was up, the Warblers, he had to give Blaine credit, the guy could sing. Still couldn't help but wonder, how well the boy would be able to sing with Dave's fist planted in his mouth.

KH

The night flew by in a blur. It had seemed like it had just started and now they were standing on the stage awaiting their fate. He could see Dave and Melissa where they were seated, he was so proud as he looked out at them. Filled with anticipation for the week ahead, lots of lost time to make up with his new found love. He could also see his dad and Carole a few rows back from Dave. He was a bundle of nerves at the thought of telling his father about him and Dave, even though he was sure his father had already figured it out on his own. Then he was hearing what he couldn't believe, it was a tie between the New Directions and the Warblers. This night couldn't get any better, now he wouldn't have to worry about any awkwardness between him and Blaine. As they exited the stage in excitement, screams of "_here we come New York" _almost deafening Kurt in the process, everyone was jumping around shaking hands backstage when Kurt was pulled into a hug by Blaine. Kurt was smiling brightly at his good friend when Blaine did the unthinkable, he kissed him.

DK

Dave made his way backstage, roses in hand, Melissa in tow. He was so happy. As they walked down the back hallway to the stage area, and turned the corner, he froze causing Melissa to run into him. He felt like he was going to be sick right then and there, his body responding to what his mind didn't want to acknowledge. His hand clenched the roses so tightly the thorns punctured his skin, his blood dripping on the floor. That Dalton asshole was holding Dave's whole world in his arms, and was kissing him. The roses forgotten, falling to the floor as Dave storms over, just as Kurt pushes Blaine away.

DK " You son of a bitch" he yells as he grabs Blaine by the throat lifting the smaller boy off the floor.

KH, Grabbing Dave's arms trying to stop him, " Dave don't, please."

Melissa is crying behind them as everyone else is slowly becoming aware of the altercation.

Dave can here more shouting in the background, he's about to punch Blaine when Kurt latches on to his arm. " Please Dave it's not worth it" Kurt begs him

DK, " He releases Blaine when he looks at his sister, " Yeah it's not worth it, none of it's fucking worth it" He picks up a Melissa and storms off. Kurt stands still for a second longer, still shocked by what just happened when he realizes that Dave is leaving, he runs after him.

KH, " Dave wait," he screams, as Dave ignores his pleas and keeps on moving past everybody out into the parking lot. " Please Dave, don't leave, it's not what you think." Kurt is now crying as he tries to get around the crowd and catch up to him.

Dave puts Melissa in the truck and shuts the passenger door as he makes it to the drivers side, Kurt catches up.

KH, " Please,... Dave listen to me"

DK, " Get away from me Kurt" he slaps Kurt's hand away as he reaches for Dave.

Tears streaming down his face, " You don't understand" Kurt pleads

Dave's face is red, and his eyes blurry from his unshed tears, " Looked pretty self explanatory to me."

Kurt reaches out to him again, " Please I didn't know he was going to do that, I pushed him away."

Dave screams, " I said don't fuck-in touch me Hummel, I know what I saw"

Kurt is sobbing loudly, " please Dave don't do this, please listen to me"

Dave turns to get in his truck, " Just stay away from me Kurt" it comes out in a broken whisper as the tears flow. Kurt screams at Dave as the truck roars to life, " Please Dave don't, I love you" But he never even looked back as he drove away.

KH

Mercedes and Puck found him. He was sitting beside some random car in the parking lot. Tears flooding his face, his arms hugging his knees. He was in shock. How did this happen. The little voice in his head, told him why Dave was so angry, even though he had pushed Blaine away, he had not done it fast enough. In the moment, he had kissed back. He knew with a sinking in his gut that Dave had seen it, had seen him kiss back. He didn't want Blaine like that, he loved Dave. The shock of Blaine's lips on his, and his body just reacted. If only Dave had been a second later. Neither Puck nor Mercedes said anything to him, they knew it was pointless, could see the pain etched on his face. They both bent down and helped him to his feet. Kurt didn't even protest when Puck threw an arm around his shoulders to guide him back to the building. As he walked backstage to collect his belongings he saw the bloodied roses on the floor. He felt like someone punched him in the gut, the pain was so intense. Just then Blaine ran up to him, apologizing. Kurt looked back down at the flowers and back at Blaine, Then he pulled his fist back and proceeded to knock out Blaine's two front teeth.

DK

When they got home brother and sister, walked silently into the house. Dave tried not to think, his pain was so intense, he felt like he was literally dying. All his hopes and dreams, the fun evening his sister had been looking forward to, all gone. He couldn't think straight. Melissa reached up hugged him,sill crying softly, and with out saying a word went up to her room and shut the door, leaving him to his misery. He tried not to use his mind, to just let it go blank. They hadn't even had dinner, but he knew neither of them was hungry. He moved around the house, picking up things and starting a load of laundry, anything to keep himself busy. His eyes fell on the cabinet where his dad kept his booze. He needed to clear out the whole house and make sure there was none left when his dad came home. He grabbed a box and started to fill it up. As his hand fell on the neck of one of the whiskey bottles, he looked up at the ceiling. Melissa would not come back down tonight, and he didn't think he could stand this pain any longer, maybe he would take a page from his old man. He just wanted to be numb just tonight, just for a little while. The amber liquid burned his throat on the way down, but he welcomed it, any thing to take his mind off the look on Kurt's face as he climbed into his truck. That beautiful face, he wanted to believe him, but he knew what he saw, Kurt had kissed that creep back. He climbed up off the cold floor and sat in his fathers chair. He picked up the remote and turned on his Dads stereo system. His Dad was a big country fan, and tonight Dave didn't care, he would listen to the crying, loving, leaving, music then maybe he wouldn't feel so alone.

The alcohol was starting to take affect, but he still felt devastated, and the song playing through the speakers was mocking him.

_**Each night I leave the barroom when it's over**_

_**not feeling any pain at closing time**_

He wished he wasn't feeling any pain, as he took another swig. His mind getting cloudier by the minute.

_**but tonight your memory found me much to sober**_

_**couldn't drink enough to keep you off my mind**_

Sing it mister, he thought. He would drink a whole damn liquor store, if he thought it would cure this ache.

_**tonight the bottle let me down**_

_**and let your memory come around**_

_**the one true friend I thought I'd found**_

_**Tonight the bottle let me down**_

Dave just sagged down in his fathers chair, crying himself to sleep as the CD played on.

KH

He rode home with his dad and Carole. He didn't want to be around the others on the bus, seeing the pity in their eyes. He just sat in the back of his fathers car, crying softly while clutching the roses. His dad and Carole had witnessed him punching Blaine, since they had came backstage to congratulate both he and Finn. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened, so thankfully he was spared a bunch of questions. When they had finally gotten back home, he apologized for their ruined plans and escaped down to his room. For the first time , he skipped his nighttime beauty regimen and climbed into bed fully clothed. He pulled the covers over his head and cried himself to sleep.

A/N: The song was Merle Haggard Tonight the bottle let me down. Sorry so sad, I rewrote this chapter three times, it was so hard to hurt my guys. I have been there with Dave, and writing this I wanted a drink.


	19. Chapter 19

Fubar Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

" _If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I_."

Michel de Montaigne

DK

His tongue felt hairy and was stuck to the roof of his mouth. The crick in his neck soon forgotten, due to the overwhelming pain pounding between his temples. As he remembers the events of the night before, hurt and shame wash over him. Hurt over Kurt, and shame over how he had coped. Luckily Melissa hadn't come down stairs yet, so he was able to hide the evidence, of his weakness. He knew how bad it would hurt his sister, if she knew. Climbing the stairs, he grabs a change of clothes and tries to wash the world away in the shower. He fails, his pain drapes over him, causing his shoulders to hunch a little at the weight of it. Rubbing a hand down his face, he went down stairs to make Melissa some breakfast.

KH

He woke up with swollen eyes and wrinkled clothes. He didn't care. Finn was still asleep, so he went into the bathroom, stripped and stepped under the hot spray. His mind played back the events of the night before, torturing him. He kept going back to the look on Dave's face as he climbed into his truck, the pain, and the tears . The silent accusation in Melissa's eyes and the soft humming of her crying. He was devastated, he had to get Dave to listen to him, to realize how much he loved him. That it was all just a horrible mistake. He sunk down in the shower, he didn't think he could cry anymore, but he was wrong. He cried so hard, his sobs woke Finn.

DK

Melissa ate her breakfast in silence, not even commenting on her brothers lack of food. His heart was broken, he didn't think he could hurt anymore, but seeing the strain the night before had put on his sister, he felt his heart break even more. He told her to pack a bag, he wanted her to get out of the house away from him. His sorrow was contaminating her, and he did not want that. He was grateful to Mandi's family, since his mother had died, they never once balked at having his sister over. He called them after they got home from church, and they said to bring her over, sure she could spend a few days, no questions asked. She refused to leave him at first, but he explained that to see her in pain, caused his pain to be worse, so she relented. He promised her, he would not do any thing stupid, he would just keep his mind busy with the household stuff he needed to get done, and that if he needed to, he would hang with Azimio. With her feeling, reassured he dropped her off and went back to the empty house.

KH

Dave had not picked up the phone any of the one hundred times Kurt had called him. He tried to tell himself to just hold tight. He would come around, he would see reason. Kurt walked around the house not really paying attention to anything, and his family avoided him, knowing there was nothing they could really do at the moment. They all hoped it would work itself out. Kurt was hoping Dave would be willing to talk to him at school on Monday. He tried to hold out hope that he would, but the longer his calls went unreturned the hope slowly died. When Monday morning came around he was just a ghost of his former self. Dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were actually plain, no special trimmings today, his heart wasn't in it. In fact he was pretty sure his heart wasn't in his body at all, that it had fractured into a million pieces and blown away in the wind with all his hopes that he would be forgiven. As he walked the halls, his gaze searched for Dave, finally Mercedes softly told him that Dave hadn't shown up today, or at least he hadn't been in the two classes he had with her. When he didn't see him at lunch, he knew she was right. When it was time for world history, he couldn't face seeing Dave's empty desk, so he skipped and hid in the auditorium. He didn't even feel like singing, he just stared at the empty stage.

DK

After being in the quiet house for thirty minutes, he ran out the door. He spent the rest of Sunday, with his mother. Sitting on the cold ground beside her tombstone, he poured out his heart. " I feel stupid talking to a block of stone, but your all I got right now... I'm scared mom," tears water the ground where she lays, " I don't think dad's gonna be alright,...and I don't think I can be strong anymore, I'm afraid that doctor is going to call about Melissa...I fell in love...but he didn't love me back mom, it hurts so bad"... sobs shake his body "It's like losing you all over again. I just want the pain to go away...I just don't know if I can take much more...I miss you" He leans his throbbing head forward on the cool stone, staying there until the sun begins to set. Picking himself up, he brushes off his jeans, his legs are numb from sitting for so long on the cold earth, and for a minute he briefly wonders if his mother is cold. He brushes the morbid thought away. When he gets back home he takes a hot shower, trying to restore the warmth to his body, when he climbs into bed exhaustion takes him.

Alarm clock going off, Dave sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was Monday, going through the motions he pulled out a black polo and some dark jeans. He really didn't want to go, but he had finally succeeded in putting himself in auto pilot mode. He would do his best to avoid Kurt, skip out on world history if he had to. On the drive to school, he turned the radio on, Journey blasted out of his speakers. Quickly changing the channel, they were always singing Journey songs. The next station was no better, Nazareth's Love Hurts drifted into the cab, he changed the station once again, when Nothing Compares to you starting playing , he swore," "Fuck" he turned off the radio for good. The silence was worse, his thoughts were harder to shut off. By the time he finally arrived at school, he was exhausted again. Sitting in his truck with his head on the steering wheel he watched the other kids fill into the massive building. He felt anger looking at the ones who laughed or smiled, didn't they know how bad life sucked. He knew his behavior had been less than stellar many moments of his life, but that Karma bitch, could kiss his ass, this shit was ridiculous. He was parked in one of the outer rows, when he saw Kurt. He watched him get out of his car, and look around searching , then turn and go into the school. He wanted to run after him, but his stupid pride stopped him. He had seen all the messages on his phone, but he couldn't listen to them, not yet. He had thought he could do this, but he was to weak. Turning on his truck, he left school, calling the office and pretending to be Karofsky senior. That damn flu came in handy, no one questioned it, hell he could milk this at least for a week.

Tuesday, showed up too soon for Dave's liking. He had stayed in bed all day Monday, with his music turned up so loud he couldn't hear himself think. He was restless though, and he knew he couldn't stand another day in the house, he would have to face the world sometime. He got up and took a hot shower, and got ready for school. He picked out a dark rust color t shirt, that actually fit him snug, and some black jeans. His pride had taking a beating, he believed Kurt was out of his league, but you can't help who you love. Some inner voice mocked him, telling him he should have known all along this would happen, that he deserved it. When he arrived at school he felt like there were lead weights on his feet, each step was a struggle. He once again felt like everybody was watching him, like they all knew that Kurt didn't want him. The voice in his head was starting to piss him off, he did his best to block it out. Wearing his best glare, and holding his head high he marched into the school, mentally flipping off everybody he came across. His strides had gotten stronger as he walked down the hall, but then he saw Kurt. His breath stopped for a minute, his body pausing in mid stride. Then he looked away and kept walking. Kurt looked awful,... drained. Dave thought guilt might be the reason, but then he reminded himself, that you don't have to love someone to feel guilty about hurting them. He tried to forget the haunted look Kurt had given him, but it wouldn't go away. When he reached his first period, he didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially Mercedes, he just laid his head down on his desk hoping know one would see him cry.

KH

Agony took over his body, he wasn't prepared to see Dave today. Some part of him thought that he would never see him again. When he looked up from his locker and their eyes met, he felt pain slice through his body. To be that close to him, and not be able to touch him, it was true you really didn't know what you had until it was gone. He had just come to terms with the fact that he was in love, only to lose him. How was that fair? Dave's face had been full of pain. Kurt just wanted to run up to him and kiss it all away, to show him how he felt. Something had to give, this was torture, and Dave actually wore clothes that fit him today. His palms burned from their need to touch his love. He made his way to class, trying desperately to think of a plan to make the jock his again.

DK

He had succeeded in avoiding Kurt for most of the day. He didn't walk past Kurt's locker anymore, and ate lunch in his car. That was were Finn found him. He scared the hell out of Dave when he hopped in the passenger side with out any warning.

DK, " What the hell dude, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Finn, smiling sheepishly " Sorry man, I just needed to talk to you."

DK, looking forward, " Well talk"

Finn, " I know I haven't been that supportive, of you guys," he pauses nervously, " But man Kurt, is taking this awful,"

DK just grunts, not finishing his food, appetite gone

Finn, " Look you got to talk to him or something" he looks out the window, " Did you know he knocked out that Blaine guys teeth?"

Dave looks at him, in shock " What?"

Finn, " Yeah man, that jerk came running up to him after he came back inside with Puck, and he hauled off and socked him." Dave just stares at his unfinished lunch, " He cries himself to sleep, and yesterday he woke me up in the morning, he was so loud."

DK, " I don't know what you want me to say"

Finn, " Just listen to him, try to work it out or something.'

DK, " I don't think I can, ...I know what I saw Finn, he might be sorry he hurt my feelings, but he doesn't love me, who can blame him." He turns and looks at Finn, " I don't think I can go back to the way it was before, I couldn't stand to lose him twice, and thats what would happen, someone else would come along, someone he would love."

Finn, " I think your wrong, you haven't seen him the way I have, he's not himself, just think about it."

Then he got out of the truck and left Dave to sit there alone, mulling over what he had been told.

On his way back inside he inside he tried to get the images of the things Finn had told him about, out of his head, he did not want to feel sympathy for Kurt.. He wanted to hold on to his anger. He wanted to rebuild the walls that Kurt had brought down. To build a fortress that no one could topple. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he just wanted to be numb.

KH

Kurt was at his locker when he felt someone big behind him. He turned to see Azimio glaring at him.

AZ, " Okay Hummel spill it."

Kurt just stares wide eyed at him bracing for an attack

AZ, "Well, what did you do to Dave?"

KH, with a sigh, " This guy I know kissed me in front of Dave, I didn't push him away fast enough, now he won't let me explain."

Azimio just stares at Kurt for a minute, " Okay were gonna fix this."

Kurt shocked, " Why are you helping me?"

AZ, " I'm sorry about the shit I've done in the past, it don't excuse it, but I just knew Dave didn't like you, now I know the truth was he did like you. Just know I am sorry, and I don't want to see my best friend hurting anymore."

Kurt still shocked just nods

Azimio, " I think I have a plan that will get you all talk-in. I just have to find someone stupid enough to go along with it."

DK

World history was finally there the one class he was dreading the most. Taking a deep breath, he walked in the door, Kurt wasn't in there yet, he slowly exhaled. Taking his seat he tried to stare at nothing. When Kurt walked in the classroom Dave laid his head down on his desk. His chest felt tight, and he was nauseous. It just hurt so bad to see him, to see what he never really had. To him Kurt's affection had just been pity. Maybe it was true that no one could love you unless you loved yourself first. If that was the case, he was going to be lonely for a long time, he couldn't stand himself most days.

KH

Part of him just wanted to go up and hit Dave on his big thick, skulled head, and say _listen to me_ _you dope_. The other part just wanted to kiss the guy. Hope was starting to blossom in his chest though. He knew Dave loved him, yes he was mad at him, but Kurt had love on his side. His determination was back, and he wasn't going to give up.

Class was over and Kurt darted out of the class. Dave was startled by how fast Kurt ran from the room. He waited until he was the last one and got up from his seat to leave. He was halfway down the hallway when he saw someone shove Kurt into his locker. His mind went blank and his body burned in anger, running he tackled the guy. Just as he was bringing the fury to the boys face, someone big grabbed him from behind.

AZ, " Dave dude, calm down"

DK, " Let me go" he growls

Azimio, mouths _**Run **_at the fellow jock, " Calm down, and I will"

DK, " fine"

Azimio, looking at Kurt, " Well cool, I'll see ya later, uh... I have to talk to coach Bieste."

with that Azimio walks off with a smile on his face, sure he's going to have to by that dumb ass rookie lunch for the next week, but it was worth it to help his friend.

Dave turns around and looks at Kurt, licking his lips he quickly looks away, " Are you okay?"

Kurt slightly breathless, " I think so"

Dave starts to turn away and Kurt stumbles a little. Dave whips back around, " Are you sure"

Kurt playing it up, " I think I twisted my ankle when I fell into the locker." He tries to make a grimace as he attempts to walk.

Dave growls, " I am gonna kill that asshole"

Kurt panics a little, he doesn't want Dave to get in trouble or hurt the other guy, " He really didn't shove me hard I was just turned funny and stepped wrong" then he stoops to a lower level playing the guilt card, " I've had worse"

Dave blanches at that, he reaches forward and grabs Kurt's bag, slinging it over his shoulder. " We can go to the locker room, I can wrap your ankle."

Kurt, goes for it and stumbles as they walk, and sure enough Dave wraps his free arm around Kurt and helps him down the hall.

A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update, have to do most of my writing in the middle of the night and kept getting interrupted. I know Dave is really hard on himself, but from personal experience when you are emotional abused, it stays with you. Even now, years later, most days I find myself mentally flogging myself. Sorry for all the Drama. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Not too many more chapters to go. Night All


	20. Chapter 20

Fubar Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still do not own Glee ….. Sad Face

A/N: Still loving the reviews, you guys rock. Lyrics will be in italics and bold.

" _**Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."**_

Peter Ustinov

"_**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." **_

Ingrid Bergman

DK

Dave could smell Kurt's soft spicy cologne as he helps him to the locker room. The warmth of Kurt, the feel of his slender but toned body, was making him light headed. He was addicted to Kurt, and he had been suffering withdrawal. This was cruel, like building a Dun kin Donuts beside a gym, cruel. He craves the taste of Kurt's mouth, longs to hear the soft sighs that escape him in the heat of passion. Just in the short walk to the locker room, Dave's breath was becoming labored. The strain of trying to keep his need in check. Afraid if he gave into his urges there would be no turning back.

KH

He has been so cold the last couple of days. To lose the euphoric feel of human touch, to have someone hold your hand or hug you, had been too much. There is the feel of a hug from you mom or dad, then theres the feel of a friend holding your hand, but nothing compares to the feeling of a lovers embrace. Simply, he had missed the feel of being in Dave's arms. The feel of being needed and wanted. Dave's arm around him, keeping him steady. was intoxicating. His body was flushing from the contact. They made it to the locker room where he sat down on the bench, while Dave went to retrieve some first aid supplies.

DK

When he returns to the bench, he tries not to look at Kurt. He slowly unwinds the bandage, and gently places Kurt's leg across his lap so he can start the wrapping process. His body is on fire, he wants to run his hand up Kurt's leg.. He is trying his hardest to not think about Kurt, but he was failing miserably. Nervously, he tries to sneak an unseen glance at his face and their eyes lock. His mouth waters a little, like a man starved. He licks his lips noticing how Kurt's eyes travel there during the process.

DK, " How does your ankle feel now?"

KH, softly " It feels better"

Dave looks down as he places Kurt's foot back on the floor, " Well that's good... I better get going"

Kurt, thinking fast rips of his shirt, he almost laughs at Dave's horrified expression, " Will you check my shoulder, it feels bruised?"

Dave, closes his eyes trying to calm himself down, he is in pain, wanting to run his hands over Kurt's beautiful skin. He jumps up ready to flee, " It looks fine", he mumbles as he moves to get away from his temptation.

Kurt jumps up and blocks him, " Dave we need to talk, you need to let me explain." He reaches out to touch Dave as he jumps back.

DK, " Please Kurt, don't touch me... I just can't do this" his nostrils flare as he tries to stay in control of himself.

Kurt, senses Dave's weakness, " Dave... I love you."

Dave tries to look everywhere but at Kurt, " No you don't,.. you just feel sorry for me."

Kurt, " That's not true, and if you will think about things for a minute, you'll realize I am telling you the truth." he steps closer to Dave, backing the bigger boy into the lockers.

" I don't want Blaine, I want you...I was just in shock when that happened, that's why I responded like I did." He reaches out a hand and places it on Dave's chest.

Dave wants so bad to believe him, but he is scared, " Please Kurt" he whispers his plea as he finally looks him in the eyes.

Kurt places his body flush with Dave's, chest to chest, and whispers his own plea, " Please Dave"

Kurt's pain, and desire laced words are his undoing, Dave wraps his arms around Kurt's waist locking their lips together. He can feel fire shooting through his veins, as his blood boils. Dave can't control his hands as they roam all over Kurt's bare chest. Licking and kissing his way up Kurt's neck. Kurt's moans match those of Dave's. He sends his hands running down Kurt's back to his firm behind. Kurt let's out a whimper as Dave grabs his backside rolling Kurt's hips to brush against his need.

Dave whispers hoarsely into Kurt's ear, " Oh god.. I've missed you baby"

Then they hear a door, farther back in the locker room shut, and they stop moving. Kurt's head resting on Dave's chest, with Dave's face buried in Kurt's hair. They both try to get control over their breathing, while they listen to someone moving around close by. Dave finally steps away from Kurt. As his brain finally kicks back into gear, he realizes what he has done, he has opened himself up for more heartache. Looking at Kurt, shirtless panting with heavy lidded eyes Dave panics and runs from the room, leaving Kurt looking after him, confusion mixing with hurt. Slowly he puts back on his shirt and gathers his things, as he exits the locker room, he finds himself facing a grinning Azimio.

AZ, " So how did it go?"

KH, " He ran away"

AZ, " Yeah I saw that, but he looked a little disheveled to me"

He looks down at Kurt, a knowing smile on his face, " Not quite as bad as you"

Kurt flushes, " Well he still ran away"

AZ, just claps him on the back, " Patience young Jedi." Then he laughs at Kurt's expression.

KH, " Did you really just quote Star Wars?"

AZ, " What I can't like Star Wars?", Then he laughs as they continue down the hall, " Hey I am pretty sure my mom still has some pictures of Dave ,dressed as a storm trooper, we can black mail him if we need to." Kurt can't help but laugh out loud at the image.

KH, " Does she have any pictures of you dressed as any characters?"

AZ, " I got my eye on you Hummel" He smiles as he fails to sound menacing.

Kurt just laughs, he still feels a little nervous around the bigger guy, still shell shocked that he has a new budding friendship with Azimio Adams.

DK

Dave was pulling up in his driveway, while wondering how he had even gotten there. He didn't remember the drive. Melissa was still staying at Mandi's. The house was so quiet, he felt wetness on his cheeks and realized he was crying. He shouldn't have went to school that day, he should have stayed home. As much as he wanted to believe Kurt, his own self hate wouldn't allow it. He couldn't fathom why Kurt had given him the time of day to begin with. He grabs the bottle of whiskey he had hidden the Saturday before, He wants to burn the sweet taste of Kurt out of his mouth. He knew this was stupid and it made him hate himself even more. He felt weak, but some part of him didn't care. Promising himself that Melissa would never know, he took another swig. He flipped on his dad's stereo again, and the depressing sounds floated out.

_**Today I started loving you again**_

_**I'm right back where I've really always been**_

_**I got over you just long enough to let my heartache mend**_

_**And today I started loving you again.**_

As Dave took another drink, feeling the fire burn it's way to his empty stomach, he thought _this _ _country shit could cause a happy person to drink._

_**What a fool I was to think I could get by**_

_**With only these few million tears I've cried**_

_**I guess I should have known the worst was yet to come**_

_**And the crying time for me had just begun.**_

He just sat in his fathers chair letting the song play out, before heading upstairs, bottle in hand.

Wednesday was there, along with another pounding headache, courtesy of Mr Whiskey and Mr Stupidity. He hates himself for that weakness. He knew it was stupid to mess around with that shit, he had heard that alcoholism could be genetic. The fuzziness and numbness was desired though, and part of him wishes he had something with him right now. He tries to think of Melissa, she needs him now, and she didn't deserve this. Shame seems to be his constant companion again. He kept his eyes on the floor as he marches to class. Hoping that if he does not make eye contact, no one will talk to him. He should have been watching where he was going, then he would have seen Mercedes zeroing in on him.

KH

Kurt had dressed to kill today. Tight black pants, with a gray fitted T shirt that brought out his eyes. He had a little more pep in his step. He still had his determination. He was smiling to himself when a familiar shadow loomed behind him. He turned and smiled at Azimio.

AZ, " Hey man thought of plan B"

KH just raises his eyebrows

AZ, " Well you all,... are always singing about your feelings and stuff, although it's kind of weird when you do it in the hallway, anyway, why don't you like serenade him or something?"

KH, " That's actually not a bad idea"

AZ, " Well just don't like do it in public or nothin, not that you ain't got pipes, just you know weird."

KH, " Okay, do you think you could get him to the auditorium at lunch?"

AZ, " yeah, it's a plan."

DK

He felt a bit of fear as he made eye contact with Kurt's sassy sidekick. Mercedes looked like she was ready to chew him up and spit him out, _Kurt had probably told her about the locker room, _he thought.

Mercedes looks Dave up and down, the boy is broken, " Okay baby boy, we need to talk."

DK, shocked at the affectionate tone, "Huh?" he mumbles as she pulls him into the empty choir room.

Mercedes, " Look,... sit down, you look like your gonna drop any minute."

Dave does as he is told

Mercedes, " We need to fix this, I can't be seeing my Kurt hurting, and you are just depressing to look at."

Dave, a little offended, " Well thanks for the encouraging talk, I got to get to class."

Mercedes pushing him back in his seat, " Not so fast, what is really going on with you? I know you love him and he loves you."

Dave, choking on his words " Your only half right,... Pity is not love"

Mercedes, " Boy you are so wrong, remember when you got attacked, He was out of his mind worried, and he admitted to me his feelings for you." Dave looks up at her, hope glimmering in his eyes, " You are either dumb or blind if you can't see it."

Dave, " I just don't see how he could.'

Mercedes, " Baby boy, we don't chose who we love, that cracked up, diaper wearing, cupid baby, has a mind all it's own."

Dave just nods, as Mercedes continues, " Look I am his best friend, I can read him like a book... you can trust what I a telling you" She sits down beside him taking his hand as he looks away, " Kurt told me about your dad" She feels him tense, " Just know you are above that okay, and if you ever need to talk I am a good listener." She puts an arm around him and pulls him close, as he leans in tears streaming down his face.

Dave feels comfort, warm and feminine, and she reminds him of his mother and he cries even harder as she rocks him.

Lunch time is there and Dave is starving, but not for food. He has been looking for Kurt, but he hadn't see him since this morning. As he walks into the lunch room Azimio, grabs him by the arm.

AZ, " Hey walk with me man, theres something you got to see."

DK, " What is it?"

AZ, " Not telling, it's a surprise"

Dave is curious, he was feeling a little better since his talk with Mercedes.

Azimio leads him to the auditorium, and makes him sit down in the front row.

AZ, " Okay I've done my part, if this don't work, I'll just have to resort to beating some sense into you."

Dave looks up at his friend confused, as he turns and walks away, then he hears him.

Dave's heartbeat picks up at the sight of Kurt as he walks on the stage followed by the band.

Kurt looks out at Dave, " Hey"

Dave, " Hey yourself"

Kurt smiles encouraged that Dave spoke back, " I wanted to sing something for you, please listen to the words." Then the band starts up as Kurt takes center stage, singing Buck Cherry's Sorry,

_**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same**_

_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

and Kurt really was sorry, yes Dave had been a bully, but Kurt had cut the other boy many times in his own way, and he wished he could take all those hurtful words back.

_**And I know I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just want to say I'm sorry**_

with each line that Kurt sings, Dave slowly finds himself sitting up straighter, feeling lighter.

_**This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days**_

_**You get older and blame turns to shame**_

Dave can't help but think of all the times he was to blame for Kurt's pain.

C_**ause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

I_**'m sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry your blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

Dave has to fight the urge to climb up on the stage before the song is through.

_**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**_

_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right**_

Kurt hoped so, he didn't know what he would do if this didn't work,

_**Oh yeah sorry!**_

The band hurries off the stage to give them some privacy. Dave smiles as he gets up on the stage.

Kurt feels relief wash over him as he is engulfed in Dave's big arms.

KH, " Does this mean, you forgive me?"

DK, " Yes", he whispers into Kurt's neck, " If you can forgive me?"

KH, " What ?"

DK, " For being a dumb ass and not believing you, and for all the bull shit I have put you through."

KH, " Don't call your self that" he says softly, " Dave, I love you."

At a loss for words, Dave just kisses him.

A/N: There is still more to come. I love my guys and I am not ready to quit playing with their fictional lives. Was going to make this Chapter longer, but we are currently having an Ice storm, and wanted to get this posted in case I lose power. The Other song was Merle Haggard's I started loving you again. Please don't hate me for it,, JasonDragon64 LOL, promise last Merle song. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Night All


	21. Chapter 21

Fubar Chapter 21

Disclaimer: own nothing, if I did my boy Dave would have been in Silly Love songs.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, been arguing with myself on this story, originally had more plans for drama, but decided to play nice. I don't want them to end up like a bad soap opera couple. I have also started another Kurtofsky Fic. It takes place six years after graduation, Kurt has made it on Broadway, and Dave is a rookie cop. They are reunited when Kurt has to come home after catching the attention of a psychopathic serial killer ( Enter sexy Dave in a uniform lol). It will feature all the Gleeks and what they are doing. I haven't posted any of it yet, let me know if you all would be interested in a story like that. Hope you enjoy the last few Chapters of this one.

_**Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. Franklin P. Jones**_

DK

Dave sat staring at the ivory keys. Waiting patiently for Kurt to show up. They had been meeting in the auditorium during lunch for the last few days. The Wedding was coming up and Kurt had been really busy with the final touches, while Dave had started his new job at the Save-A- lot stocking shelves. He felt guilty about leaving Melissa alone most evenings, but bills needed to be paid and Christmas would be there before they new it. He still had not been able to talk to his dad, and he was frustrated. He couldn't help but feel forgotten. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Kurt approaching.

DK, " Hey"

KH, " Hey yourself" with a smile he sits beside Dave. " Are you going to play for me?"

DK, shyly, " Do you want me to?

KH, " Yes" and he kisses Dave

Dave runs his hands lightly over the keys, as they break apart. He starts up playing, and Kurt recognizes the tune. It's a Norah Jones song (What am I to you?) Then Dave starts to sing and Kurt is amazed when his man finally lets his voice out. It is the rich tone he has heard before, but now it is full and strong.

_What am I to you_

_Tell me darlin true_

_To me you are the sea_

_Vast as you can be_

_Deep the shade of blue_

Dave smiles and winks at Kurt as he keeps singing.

_When you're feeling low_

_To whom else do you go_

_See I cry if you hurt_

_I'd give you my last shirt_

_Because I love you so_

_If my sky should fall_

_Would you even call_

_Opened up my heart_

_I never want to part_

_I'm giving you the ball_

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can feel butterflies_

_I love you when your blue_

_Tell me darlin true_

_What am I to you?_

And he looks at Kurt as he sings, they are wrapped up in each other and Kurt starts singing the song with him, they don't notice the rest of the Glee club walking into the auditorium. As they finish the song, they are shocked to hear applause, and turn towards their audience.

Rachel , " Kurt.. what have you been hiding from us? Did you know all along that Dave had this voice? and you did not get him to join Glee. I for one think that he would be a perfect addition and with his piano skills, well you guys didn't see Vocal Adrenaline last year but Jesse played the piano and it was epic ." noticing that she was rambling she looked up at Dave " Well let me just say you have no choice, welcome to Glee"

DK

The wedding was almost there, and Dave was glad. He was excited about the events but also exhausted. He was juggling sports, Glee, a new job, and taking care of his sister. He finished unloading the last box of carrots from the back room into the produce department when he heard someone approach him from behind. He turned thinking it would be a co worker or customer, and saw it was just a couple of ass hats.

Josh Skidmore smiled " Well look at the fruit stocking the fruit,." His nameless friend just laughed with him.

DK, " Their vegetables you dumb ass."

Josh quit smiling and stepped closer to Dave, " Well that wasn't very nice, how about some customer service princess?" tapping the ( How can I help) pin on Dave's apron

DK, " Get the fuck out of here, before I beat your sorry punk ass from one side of the store to the other" he got up in Skidmore's face glaring, " If you want I'll smile the whole time, you know customer service"

Just then Dave heard his boss , " Dave everything okay?"

DK, " Yeah I think these two, were just leaving" Skidmores hand hovered around his pocket, Dave remembering the jerk liked Knives, " Or maybe you should call security, they may need help out."

Skidmore, " You better keep your guard up Karofsky, never know when I'll be around."

DK, " Fuck off loser."

After they left the store his boss came over, Dave apologized for the disruption and explained to his boss Rick, about what had happened at school.

Rick, " Don't worry Dave, we will alert the security staff and keep an eye on things."

DK, " Thanks I appreciate that." as he got back to work, he was thankful for the job he had, and glad that his Boss was an okay guy.

When his shift ended at midnight he walked out to his truck, feet dragging the ground. He couldn't wait to lay down in his bed , just relax, and dream of Kurt. But as he got closer to his truck he could see something was wrong. In the dim lighting his truck seemed to be almost leaning. Then he realized all four of his tires had been slashed. " Fuck" he said rubbing a hand down his face. he just wanted to sleep, not only was this gonna cost him to replace all four tires, but shit he would have to get his truck towed somewhere. "Fuck, Fuck, fuck" he growled kicking the deflated tires. Then his sleep deprived brain kicked in, hell he was dating Kurt Hummel, they owned a tow truck. He hated to wake him up but , he gave him a call. " Shit" he swore when five minutes later Kurt still hadn't picked up his mobile. Dave didn't want to wake up the whole house, but he knew Kurt would be pissed if he called another tow company, he called the main line. His throat felt like it was closing when a drowsy sounding Burt Hummel answered the phone.

Burt, " This better be good."

DK, " Mr Hummel it's Dave,... Dave Karofsky."

Instantly Burt sounded awake, " You okay son, did something happen with your dad?"

DK, " UH..no, he's still in the hospital, actually I am having a problem with my truck, I am really sorry to wake you up, but I am stranded at work."

Burt, " What's it doing, is it turning over at all?"

DK, " The engines fine, someone slashed all four of my tires."

Burt was silent for a moment, " Mr Hummel... are you still there?"

Burt, " Yeah, I'm here, I be there in a few minutes, did you call the police?"

DK, " Not yet, I think I will file a report in the morning, I just want to go to bed." he says with a sigh

Burt, " Okay"

Fifteen minutes later, Burt Hummel showed up. Dave was hoping that Kurt would have came too, at least get something good out of this situation. Not to mention he was a little nervous around Burt, since he had yet to be formally introduced as Kurt's boyfriend, although he was sure Burt already knew. It was going to be very awkward.

Burt started hooking up the truck, " Any idea who did this son?"

DK, " I have a pretty good idea, and I am hoping that the they were caught on camera."

Burt," So kid, how is your dad doing?"

DK, " I haven't gotten to talk to him in awhile, but the doc says he's doing a little better. They want to set up family counseling soon."

Burt, " that's good, just know if you ever need anything" and he puts his hand on Dave's shoulder, " You come see me okay"

Dave not sure of his voice just nods.

Burt walks to the cab of the truck, " Well I'll drop you off at home, and Kurt can pick you up in the morning."

Dave walks to the truck, glad to be going home, and relieved that Burt hasn't mentioned his relationship with Kurt. It was almost one in the morning, and he really didn't want to get the ( they will never find all the pieces if you hurt my son talk) before bed. He climbs in and buckles up. As they drive out of the lot, Burt looks over at him, " So you and Kurt " Dave rubs a hand down his face and just barely silences a groan.

A/N I should have another chapter and the epilogue up tonight or tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Fubar Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Still a poor beggar, borrowing some great characters and messing them all up.

A/N: Super tired and under the weather. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I have to write late at night because, My two year old, has been kicking my ass. I am sure there is a lifetime movie about it maybe called ( Parents don't tell ). I am not sure if it's the terrible two's or demon possession, time will tell. Story wise, I am assuming since they were driving last year that Kurt and Dave are seventeen and it's their Junior year. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Praying to see some Dave this coming Tuesday.

_**Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope. Maya Angelou**_

_**Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future. John F Kennedy**_

_**DK**_

He was following Melissa through a forest. The sunlight was almost gone, the sky peeping through the heavy canopy of leaves, a soft purple. The air was cool, and he could see the little puffs of breath exit her mouth as she turns to beckon him on. He didn't know how they got there are why they were there, only the need to keep walking. Then he felt it, the shift of the wind, like a storm front rolling in. Stumbling over what he assumed was a branch, he lost his footing and went down. He starts to yell for Melissa to halt, but no sound will escape his lips. Panic seizing him, he watches as she drifts out of sight. Quickly turning to untangle himself, his screams finally escape as he sees what is holding him captive. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

_Holy Shit, _he thinks as he climbs out of bed. Groaning he makes his way to the shower. He wasn't ready to start another day, but he sure as hell doesn't want to go back to sleep after the mind fuck his dreams had just bestowed on him. Shivering even in the hot down pour, as he thinks about the last dream in particular. If dreams were supposed to mean something, what the hell did a decaying arm sticking out of the ground symbolize? Other than too much time playing scary ass video games with Azimio. As scary as the zombie arm was, remembering the moment he lost sight of Melissa in the darkening woods, causes a feeling of terror to course through him. " Get it together , it was just a dream." He sighs softy as he gets out and finishes getting ready.

xoxoxoxoxo

__Kurt glancing over at Dave as they leave the police station, " Do you want to talk about it?"

Dave still staring out the window, " Huh?"

Kurt, " Well you have been quiet all morning, and I can tell something other than having your tires slashed is bothering you." Darting another quick glance, " My dad didn't do or say anything did he?"

Kurt got his answer when Dave turned as red as a cherry. " Spill it what did he do?"

Fidgeting in his seat, Dave sighs " well he decided, that since my dad has been less than present these last few years, that he needed to have the talk with me." Kurt is quickly matching Dave's shade of red.

KH, " I am so sorry."

Dave grins a little, " Don't be.. ,it was extremely awkward, bad enough when it's you own parent, ten times worse when it's your boyfriends dad." He starts to laugh a little at the horrified expression on Kurt's face. " And as bad as that talk was, it wasn't nearly as frighting as what he told me he would do if I ever did anything to displease you."

Kurt, still beet red, " And what did he say he would do to you?"

Dave actually starts to pale a little, " Let's just say I had nightmares last night involving garden shears."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

DK

The feeling of dread, was still with him as he went through his school day. He should have told Kurt about his other dream this morning. If he had, maybe the weird feeling would have worn off a little. During breaks between classes he calls his boss, and was glad to find out they had Skidmore on tape. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt, that the jerk was going to get what he deserved. He was also glad he was off work tonight, he would be able to get his truck. Luckily Mr Hummel had some used tires he was able to get cheap. The day was turning out pretty decent, he wished he could just shake the feeling of unease. As he enters his World History class, he smiles at Kurt, and takes a seat. He was having a hard time concentrating in class, between oogeling Kurt, and watching the clock. He just wants the school day to be over with. He looks back down at his text book as someone enters the room. He looks up to find Miss Pillsbury talking with his teacher, and before she even motions towards him, he knows she is there for him. Suddenly he is nauseous and the feeling of panic and terror from his dream swamps him full force. Everything seems like it is in slow motion as he hears his name being called. He feels outside of himself, his body moving on it's own accord to the front of the classroom. Ms.P is talking to him now, but he just nods as she starts leading him out of the room. He glances back at Kurt, before the door is shut. Turning to follow, she walks him to Figgins office, she continues talking, but it sounds almost muted and far off. He needs to focus, but all his instincts are telling him to run, that he does not want to know what is going on, that he won't like it.

Miss P, " Dave,... Dave can you hear me?"

Dave, seeming to snap out of it realizes he is now seated in front of Principal Figgins desk. " Uh Sorry" Miss P smiles back and Dave feels the brick in his stomach sink further, because i_t's that kind_ _of smile,_ the I am so sorry but I just ran over your dog smile.

A/N: really only see one more Chapter with a epilogue left. Sorry so short, but need to rest . Night all.


	23. Chapter 23

Fubar chapter 23

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, you all are awesome. Really wanted to make the last chapter longer, just sick and couldn't keep my eyes open. Hope you all are enjoying the story still.

DK

He feels trapped In his body. He wants to run out of Figgin's office, but he cant, his feet glued to the carpet, legs numb. They were talking at him, and he couldn't focus, a buzzing in his ears. Maybe it was a self defense mechanism. Deep down he knew this was coming, he had tried hard not to think about it. Eventually people would find out, probably that stupid doctor, or Mandi's parents. God he just wants to punch something, he feels the rage boiling inside of him. If only he had restrained his dad, taking less of a beating, no one would know. He knew it was stupid as soon as the thought breezed through his mind. He wasn't dumb, he knew they couldn't keep living the way they had been, that everything had been getting worse. Breathe, just breathe, everything happens for a reason.

Principal Figgins. " Dave Karofsky, it has been brought to the attention of the school, that very bad things have been occurring at your place of residence. This here is Mrs Smith, she is a CPS case worker, and she has been assigned to your family."

Dave felt like he was going to toss his lunch, he just sits there in silence.

Miss Pillsbury, " Dave are you okay?" He still stares at nothing not responding

Mrs Smith, " Dave, I know this is difficult for you, but we were notified by the hospital, about a possible situation."

Dave glares at the woman, he wants to tell her to fuck off, she doesn't know the meaning of difficult instead he just continues staring. He knew it was that fucking Doctor, running his mouth.

Mrs Smith, " Dave your father, asked the hospital to contact us, and he admitted to whats been going on." Dave snaps back in his chair as if she had slapped him, what the hel**l, ** his father contacted them.

He wants to scream. Why would he do that, he's getting treatment, we can be a family again. Now he is screaming, but they can't hear him it's all trapped inside.

Miss Pillsbury puts a hand on his arm, he knows thats odd for her, she doesn't like touch. But It helps him calm down a little.

Mrs Smith, " You should be happy to know, that for now we are able to let Melissa stay with her friend Mandi's family. Your father has signed temporary custody papers. However, all will have to be finalized later, but it should keep her out of the foster care system."

For the first time since they brought him into the office Dave speaks, " What about me?", they probably didn't want him.

Mrs Smith, " Actually, they said you are more than welcome to stay with them, i_f you had no other_ _alternatives_. Given your age and the fact that you will be eighteen in a few months, you could stay on your own. I will still be your case worker, and will be keeping in touch with Miss Pillsbury. Due to the nature of what your father has told us, we would also recommend some additional counseling for you."

Dave with a sigh, " I will stay on my own." He was glad that Melissa would have some place she could feel safe, but he would be damned if he would go somewhere he obviously was not wanted.

Mrs Smith, " Well that will be fine, but I will keep an eye on your grades, and how you are doing. I will also give you my number if you should need anything, or have any questions. IF you decide you don't want to stay on your own, we can always find a foster family, especially with the holidays coming up, but it is harder to find takers for kids your age."

Dave, " I'll be fine."

Mrs Smith, " Well I will be in touch, I need to head out for another appointment. Principal Figgins, Miss Pillsbury, thank you for your time." With that she leaves the office.

Principal Figgins, " Well Dave, starting immediately you will have a bi-weekly session with Miss Pillsbury."

Dave, " I don't need counseling, I am fine." He grinds out.

Principal Figgins, " No objections young man, this is serious. I expect you to be in Miss Pillsbury's office next Monday after school."

KH

His mouth was dry and his stomach was rolling. They all were supposed to meet for another wedding rehearsal. Everyone was here, except Dave. He had sent him five text messages, and hadn't received a reply yet. It was bad, he knew it when Miss Pillsbury came in the room, he wanted to run after them, knew that Dave would need him. He also knew they wouldn't have allowed it.

So he waited, and now he couldn't take it anymore, he was going to find him. Then Miss Pillsbury walks in. Running up to her, as she approaches Mr Shue.

KH, " Where's Dave?"

Miss Pillsbury, " Honestly I don't know. He left Principal Figgins office, and he was very upset I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I thought he would be here."

Mr. Shue, " I haven't seen him since earlier, what happened."

Miss Pillsbury, looking at everyone else, " Let's talk in private" and they move to the back of the auditorium. She looks at Kurt as he follows.

KH, " I am his boyfriend, you will tell me what happened."

Miss Pillsbury just nods, " Well, a case worker from CPS came in and informed us of a situation, they will be removing Dave's sister from the home." Before She can finish Kurt is running off, yelling over his shoulder, " I'm sorry Mr. Shue, I have to find him now."

Mr. Shue, " What was the situation Emma?"

Miss Pillsbury, " Oh Will,... Dave's father is a drunk, and has on occasion severely beaten Dave, on top of almost daily verbal abuse. He's seeking treatment, and it was actually Dave's father that reported the abuse. Figgins has ordered him to have counseling sessions with me, but he's going through so much.

Mr Shue, " It will work it's self out Emma, and he has some great friends."

KH

He had searched everywhere he could think of and still hadn't found Dave. His truck was still in the parking lot, so he knew, he was still in the school. Kurt was starting to panic, so he rushes back to the auditorium, hoping he will be there. No luck, time to call in the troops. He sends his fellow Glee clubbers on operation, find Karofsky. Thirty Minutes into the search, Kurt gets a text message from Azimio.

: Dave is with me, says to tell you he is sorry about practice, that he forgot his phone at school.

Kurt, is relieved, a little miffed because he has been running around like a mad man.

KH: Tell him I said OK. Call me later, or come by.

: Will do, we got some gang banging to do first.

KH: ?

DK

After he left the Principals office, he knew he wasn't fit for company. He was sad, but anger was his dominate emotion at that moment. He got his hopes up for nothing. Deep down he knew that his father was right. The way they had been living , even now with his dad getting treatment Melissa was left home alone way too much,it was not good for her. He knew she needed a real family, it just hurt so much to realize as hard as he tried he hadn't been able to keep their family together.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that in the end this was best, it just felt like betrayal. It also felt like rejection, he knew what_ no other alternatives meant . _Thankful that Melissa wouldn't end up in foster care, but angry, of course they wouldn't mind her, but they didn't want the package deal, not if they could help it. He went to the work out room. He was attacking the punching bag when Azimio walked in.

AZ, " Hey man, whats up?"

DK just grunts as he continues to pummel the bag

Azimio lifting a brow at his friend, " you want to talk about it?"

DK, " Nope"

Azimio, " you want to get out of here and , maybe play some games, stuff our faces with junk food?"

DK, sighing as he steadies the bag, " Sure."

Azimio, " Hey, I got the new Resident Evil five game we can play."

DK, " No zombies, not today"

Azimio, " Okay...how about we kick it old school, a little GTA San Andreas?"

DK, " sounds like a plan."

A/N: Okay I lied there will be another chapter after this one, plus an epilogue. I needed a little Dave/Azimio bromance tonight, and sometimes you just need to zone out and not think about things. Don't forget I like happy endings. Oh and they are seriously killing me with the lack of my boy on the show. :( Night All.


	24. Chapter 24

Fubar chapter 24

Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they are awesome. This story is almost done, and hope to be posting another soon. Glee is killing me with the lack of Dave, I need some solid story lines LOL. Was anyone else disappointed that the Hummel/Hudson family had already moved into their new house? Shouldn't that have been a big deal to Kurt, leaving the only house he has known, and where he has memories of his mother? What became of her dresser, that still smells like her perfume? We all remember how upset Finn got. I still love my Glee . Oh well, hope you all are still enjoying the story.

DK

The house is dark when he pulls in the drive. He sighs as he gets out of his truck. The few hours off playing games with AZ, let him shut his mind off and just zone out, but now everything is rushing him at once. Walking through the door, he hears his every step echo through the house. On his way up to his room, he flips the lights on as he goes. Staring at family pictures that dot the wall. There hadn't been a new picture in over four years. The smiling faces stare back at him, he feels like he's looking at some other persons family. He doesn't want to be an adult about this. He wants his sister home, but their house is just a house, wood, metal, shingles, drywall and paint. It's not a home, and hasn't been for years, and as selfish as he would like to be he knows in his heart, his father for once did the right thing. Doesn't make it hurt less.

His body still damp from his shower, he pulls on a t shirt, and a pair of his lounge pants. He needs to balance the checkbook, and write out some bills, so he sits down at the dining room table. The ticking of the clock, the only sound. The figures in the balance book are blending together, finally he cant take anymore. He feels so alone, but really he's not. With that last thought he shoves his paperwork in his school bag , throws on his coat and runs out the door.

KH

Kurt had went directly to the garage after he left school and told his dad about Melissa being taken away. At first he was angry for Dave, but his dad always had away of calming him down. He was still anxious hours later, when he still had not talked to Dave directly. When he hears the doorbell ring, he flies up the stairs, beating his dad to the door.

KH, " For the love of GAGA what are you wearing?"

DK, " Uh yeah, I spaced it and didn't realize till I was almost here that, I'm in my PJ's. I uh , left in a hurry."

Burt yelling from the couch, " Kurt are you going to let the boy in or not?"

KH, " Sorry." He moves to the side, " Tell me someone other than yourself picked those pants out please?" he points to Dave's lounge pants which are green flannel with brown footballs and orange helmets decorating them.

DK, " They were a Christmas gift, there not that bad, really comfy."

KH, " I think I will just go get my sunglasses, that shade of orange is blinding." laughing he follows Dave into the living room.

Dave really didn't think about his clothes as he left his house, but he was glad for the levity they allow. He really did not want to talk about things. He just wants to feel normal again.

DK, " I hope you don't mind Mr Hummel, I just need some noise."

Burt, understood immediately what Dave meant, " No problem, make yourself at home."

DK, Turning to Kurt, " I really need to balance the checkbook, household stuff."

KH, " You can use my desk downstairs, did you eat dinner, we still have some leftovers?"

DK, laughing " Yeah, I think I will be full for a couple of days, AZ and me raided his moms kitchen, and ordered a pizza." When the boys arrive downstairs Finn is playing a game.

KH, " Finn, turn that down."

DK, " Actually it's fine, kind of soothing." He smiles at Kurt and steals a quick kiss as he sits down at the desk. Blushing, Kurt goes back over to his couch and finishes flipping through his magazine.

xoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxox

Thirty minutes later, and Dave is battling Finn in some Mortal Kombat.

Laughing as Dave Destroys Finn, " As thrilling as this is to watch, I am going to take a shower." looking at Dave, " Don't you dare think about leaving while I'm in there."

DK, " I wont."

Finn turns towards Dave, "I'm glad I can speak to you in private, I uh have something to ask you." Dave raises his eyebrow signaling him to continue, " I want to sing to Kurt at the Wedding, I need to make things right between me and him, you know... let him know how much I care about him." Finn starts to panic as Dave stares at him. "uh not like you two, but like brothers, and I screwed up things between me and him more than once. I totally just want to make sure you wont kick my ass for singing to your guy?"

Dave glares at Finn just for good measure, then smiles, " No dude you have my blessing, just don't make him upset again, or I will totally go Mortal Kombat on your ass for real. He's put up with enough crap from both of us to last a lifetime, he don't need that shit from people he cares about."

Finn, smiles with relief and a little nervousness, " Deal, and it's gonna be a surprise."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

When Kurt got out of the shower, he found Dave watching Ice road Truckers with his dad.

KH, " Hey"

DK,smiling " Hey yourself"

Burt , with a nod to Dave, " Well I think it's time I turned in, Dave why don't you just stay here tonight."

DK, " I don't want to be a bother."

Burt, " Nonsense, I meant what I said before, Just pull the couch out, Carole put sheets on the mattress earlier today." Looking between his son and Dave, " With that said , uh no hankey pankey in my house, Understood?"

Dave and Kurt respond at the same time, " Yes sir, DAD."

Burt, " I mean it Kurt, Dave stays on the couch, I don't want to find him downstairs."

smiling as he turns around, " Night boys."

Kurt watches his dad's retreating back, " So what did you all talk about?"

DK, " Nothing much." he mumbles while he stares at the screen. He feels Kurt sink into the couch beside him.

Kurt, " I know your not okay, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

DK, sighing " It's just hard to deal with. I knew this would happen. Some part of me knew, but I still built up this fantasy in my mind that everything would be okay." Kurt laces their fingers together. " The thing is, my dad did the right thing. Melissa needs more than I can give her. I talked to her earlier. It made me happy and cut deep at the same time. I could hear in her voice that she was sad to be away from me, but I also heard relief." Kurt just nods, knowing if he interrupts, Dave might quit talking. " I feel guilty that I didn't do something sooner. I feel selfish for trying to hold on to what I wanted."

Kurt, " Dave"

DK," Don't, your dad already told me. I'm off the hook. I'm just a kid and I tried to do my best. I know he's right. But I wont be able to change my thought processes overnight."

Kurt, smiles at him," So what else did my father tell you?"

DK, " That I always have a home here on one condition.."

Kurt, " Condition?"

DK, " That I never hurt his son."

Sofa sleepers weren't the most comfortable of beds, but the feeling of belonging in the Hummel/Hudson house left Dave with a warmth, that he really hadn't felt in a long time. Hell even right before he dozed off Carole had practically tucked him in. He was glad that he found his way over here tonight. He would still be asleep, but he thought he heard something in the kitchen. Then he saw Kurt come around the end of the couch and sneak under the covers.

DK, whispering " Your gonna get me killed."

KH, " Don't worry , it will be fine, my dad is a heavy sleeper. Sides he just said you can't be downstairs, he didn't say anything about me being upstairs."

DK, " Just so you know, if he breaks out a shotgun, you are so going to be a human shield."

KH scooting closer, " Well if were both gonna die, we might as well make our last moments worth it."

Dave just growls as he pulls Kurt across his chest and kisses him.

A/N : Epilogue up next. I will do my best not to leave any loose ends. Night All.


	25. Chapter 25

Fubar Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

A/N: Want to say thanks to everybody who has read, my first fan fiction. It will be hard to let this story go. Hope you enjoy the end and all the fluff.

_**Grow old with me, the best is yet to be. Robert Browning**_

They froze, their faces still attached. Sure they had heard a floorboard give way. Slowly they disentangle themselves, ears tuned. Dave is sure his heart stops beating, when a tall figure appears behind Kurt.

KH, " Finn, what are you doing up here?" he hisses.

Dave slowly begins to breathe again, as Finn whispers back, " I should be asking you that question,"

KH, " I am making out with My boyfriend, now it's your turn to answer."

Dave can't see that well in the dark room, but he's pretty sure Finn is now beet red.

FH, " Well I came up here, to bring you back downstairs, I'm sure if Burt finds you up here I will somehow get blamed. I can hear him and mom now, _and where were you Finn?_"

KH, " Well I'm not ready to go back downstairs. We weren't through talking."

FH, " Didn't look like you were talking. If your staying up here, than so am I."

To both Dave and Kurt's dismay, Finn climbs under the covers and in between them.

KH, " This is just ridiculous Finn."

FH, " I can't hear you, pretend I'm asleep."

Dave, just laughs while Kurt snorts. Less than two minutes later Finn begins snoring.

DK, " Is he really asleep?"

KH," I'm afraid so. He's always dropped as soon as his head hits the pillow. " Swinging his legs from under the covers, Kurt stands up.

DK, " Hey... where are you going?"

KH, " Bed."

DK," No way, you can't leave me up here with Hudson."

KH, " I'm afraid your stuck, once he's out, he's out. Your sleeping with frankenteen." combing his bangs back, " Will it make it any better if I kiss you goodnight?"

DK, " It's a start."

Burt was the first one to get up. Stumbling still half asleep, he made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. As he passes by the couch, he does a double take. Finn is cuddled up next to Dave with his arm laying across the broader boys chest. Scratching his head, he walks into the kitchen.

The Wedding

DK

Nerves were getting the better of him. Today will to be the first time he preforms with the Glee club. On top of that it was for Kurt's family. He starts to pace outside the church. Melissa smiles knowingly at him. He stops and looks at her, soaking in the sight. Her eyes have lost that haunted look, she looks happy. Mandi's family even extended an invitation for him to come over anytime he could. They even asked him to set time aside for a family dinner at their house at least once a week so he could catch up with his sister. That wasn't the only good news he had received lately. As he's about to make his next loop, Kurt walks out to see him.

KH, " Hey, your gonna wear a bald spot in the grass."

DK, " I don't know if I can do this. I'm so nervous."

KH," You'll be great. Remember the song's not that long, and I'll be right beside you. Would it help if I show you the picture of Finn holding you?"

DK laughing," I still can't believe you took a picture of that."

KH," Hey you never know when blackmail will come in handy. I also keep an eye on his browser history. The poor boy doesn't know how to clear it."

DK, " Babe, I'm pretty sure you might be a Little evil." smiling he leans forward and gives Kurt a kiss.

_**Cos it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby I think I wanna marry you**_

It was starting, he could hear Hudson singing followed by Rachel. Before he knew it he was dancing down the isle with Kurt, and on the second pass with Mercedes. Then the vows were being read. He watches as the emotions well up in Kurt. Marveling how most people look awful when they cry, Kurt just looks better. Right now he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

The Reception

Dave sat at a table with Mercedes and Melissa. Kurt and Finn are seated along side their parents. He smiles as Hudson gets up to make his speech, knowing what is coming. Soon he's up there with the rest of the guys singing.

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

Hudson is now dancing with Kurt, and Dave with Mercedes. As they spin in the room, their eyes keep meeting. Mercedes leans in, " Go dance with your man, hot stuff." With a kiss to her cheek, Dave grabs Kurt just as Finn turns to Rachel. They finish the dance with a kiss.

They were standing side by side waiting to wave the newly weds off. Everybody was cheering and clapping as Mr and Mrs Burt Hummel, come down the stairs. The crowd smiles as Carole hugs Finn goodbye and Burt Hugs Kurt. Then he hugs Dave.

BH, " You take care of my boy, while I'm gone."

DK, " Will do."

BH, " Also Carole and me registered at the Home Depot, I made sure to ask for some new garden shears. Hear me?"

DK, Tugging on his tie, that suddenly feels too tight, " Loud and clear."

Burt smiles and squeezes his shoulder, then the newly weds are off.

Melissa was asleep in the truck. This has been the best day the brother and sister has had in four years. Dave turns to Kurt.

Dave, " I forgot to tell you my good news, I was so nervous earlier. I got a call from, Mrs Skidmore this morning. She apologized for her sons behavior, and said they were shipping him to some military school. They are even going to pay me for my tires."

KH, " I would have expected his folks to be jerks too."

Dave, Just shakes his head, "His mom said that he got involved with some skinheads. she seemed genuinely sorry."

KH, " Will I see you tomorrow?"

DK, " How about dinner, my place after I get off work?"

KH, " Sounds good,... I Love you."

DK, " I love you too." He kisses Kurt then climbs in the truck, He rolls down the window, " Hey you did a beautiful job organizing your dad's wedding, I know were young, but I can't wait to see what you have planned for ours." With a wink he drives off leaving a beaming Kurt.

Epilogue

Christmas Eve

Dave eyes his handy work. Using his mom's cookie recipe he made up three batches of Christmas cookies. The house smells like cinnamon and sugar. His tree is just the ten dollar special from Walmart. He has all the family decorations hanging on the branches though. His outdoor decoration a lighted garland above the door. The only thing missing is the family to go with all the holiday cheer. As he unwraps a Swanson frozen dinner, he wishes it was already Christmas day. He had plans to spend the afternoon with Kurt. As he is poking the plastic over the potatoes, someone knocks on the door. He opens it to find, Burt standing on his doorstep.

BH, " Grab a bag Dave, your coming home with me."

Dave woke to the sound of Carole and Kurt whispering in the kitchen. Giggles and the smell of cinnamon rolls drifting into the living room. The night before, had made him feel like a little boy again, falling asleep under the glow of a glittering Christmas tree. It wasn't so long ago, he was wishing he had never laid eyes on Kurt Hummel. Now he realizes how different his life would be with out the love of his life and his family. He sees a few presents with his name under the tree, but he's already got everything he could want. Kurt walks in, " Good your up, breakfast is almost ready. My dad will be back soon."

DK, " Merry Christmas babe. Where did your dad go?"

KH, " That's for me to know and you to find out. Merry Christmas to you too." With a quick peck and a smile he went back into the kitchen.

The table was set, as Dave walked into the dining room. Just as he noticed the extra place settings Burt Hummel walks in the front door, followed by Melissa and Paul Karofsky.

At first Dave is glued to the floor, but slowly he makes his way to Melissa noticing she is holding their fathers hand.

Paul looks at his son eyes suspiciously bright, " Merry Christmas son."

Dave steps to his dad and is engulfed in a hug, " Merry Christmas dad."

A few tears leak out wetting his dads shirt. Dave knows there is still a long road to recovery ahead, but today life is good.

The End

A/N : For those who are following my other story. The Reason, don't worry I won't be as mean to Dave in that story, as I was in this one. Hopefully we will see him grace our TV's soon.


End file.
